Going Home
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Based on the Doughtry song. Trilogy to Dare to Dream. Cowritten with Jonathan Fan.Will and Lisa return home  to their real mom and dad. Will becomes Lori's second bodyguard and the family reunites. But will more trouble follow?
1. Moving On

After her song Luke smiled at her as she came back to her seat next to him. After all the years of marriage she was still beautiful and Luke loved watching her sing. He only wished that Lisa and Will could have been there to see it. Because of the lighting in the room blinding him he couldn't see out into the audience and see that his family, other than Sandra, was there.

Lori smiled as she sat down amidst claps from the audience. "So, Lori, how do you do it? Be a successful actress and raise two children on the side?" Montel asked as the applause died.

"It takes a lot of work and help from God and Luke. Luke is a wonderful husband. Without his help, support, and prayers I couldn't handle as full a load as I do," Lori said, smiling at her husband.

'How long have you two been married?" Montel asked Luke.

"About close to twenty years now," Luke said.

"Now, I understand you have a son, Nathan, and a daughter, Sandra. How do they feel about your constant traveling? How do they go to school if your family's on the road to get to your concerts?" Montel asked.

"They understand pretty well and during the school year when Luke and I have to go on the road we leave them with Luke's family. recently we've thought to try out homeschooling with Sandra and it works pretty good," Lori said, cupping her knees with her manicured nails.

"Now, my sources tell me that you had two other children. Will and Lisa. Why aren't they with you on the road?" Montel asked the painful question.

"We don't normally talk about our missing children. They were stolen from us by an old girlfriend I dated and we never saw them again," Luke said firmly.

"Two missing children that were stolen before the age of five! Now, Lori, how'd you like to know that your children are safe and waiting to see you?" Montel asked. Lori's eyes filled with tears and managed a shaky smile.

"I've been praying for that every day since we lost them," Lori said, her eyes spilling over.

"Turn off the stage lights, please," Montel ordered. The lights turned off and Luke recognized Bo, Daisy, Cooter, Nathan, and Uncle Jesse on the first row.

'What's going on?" Luke asked, turning to look back at the talk show host.

"Before you came on tonight your family came with two surprises that have been long overdue. Will the young man and girl next to Jesse Duke stand please?" Montel asked.

Luke and Lori looked to the two Montel had indicated. A boy, no older than eighteen, with a girl, wearing a doo rag on her head stood to their feet and looked at them, smiles on their faces. Lori's breath caught as she looked at them and the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Will! Lisa!" Lori managed to choke out as she bolted out of her chair and into their son's arms and then hugged their daughter.

Luke's eyes met Will's as he came over to them. "Will?" Luke asked, standing arm's length away from his son as he looked at him. if this was his boy then he had grown up strong and just like him, except for the green eyes that was his mother's.

"Daddy?" Will asked back. In that instant Luke knew. This was his boy. He wrapped his arms around his son pressing his lips firmly to his forehead.

After watching the video that their mother had made for her new song the family went up to their hotel suite. As soon as they got up there Lori started hugging them again. "My babies. I never thought I'd see you again? How did you find us?" Lori asked, sitting down and holding Lisa in her arms. Luke had his arm around Will's shoulder in a companionable hug.

Will liked being here with his father and mother. He smiled at his mother and revealed the detective's badge he wore clipped to his belt. "I'm a cop in Colorado. I'm in charge of missing persons and I ran across our poster while I was working," Will said as he sat down in a chair.

"You're a policeman?" Sandra asked her brother.

"Yes I am. The youngest ever to graduate from the police academy in Colorado," Will said with pride as Lori got back up from her seat and walked over to him.

"My baby. I've missed you so much. What did Jenna do to you?" Lori asked, sinking to her knees in front of him and stroking his face gently with her hands.

"Lori, this can wait. We can talk to them later about that," Luke said warningly.

"I have to know. Did she hurt the two of you in any way?" Lori asked.

"No. Just dyed our hair and told us a couple of really good whoppers," Will said offhandedly.

"Dyed your hair?" Lori asked, shocked.

"Yep. I stopped dying it a year ago, but she did it for so long there are still a few light streaks on the top. Lisa's actually looks worse. That's why she's wearing that," Will said, indicating the doo rag.

Lori examined the top of Will's dark head. 'Yes I see it. This should fade away with time. Now, Lisa, what did she do to yours?" Lori asked. asked, turning to Lisa.

Lisa looked at Will nervously. "Lise, you might as well take that off. We need to fix what Jenna did to your hair and hope the damage isn't permanent. She dyed your hair more than mine," Will said ruefully. Lisa slowly removed the covering. Lori gasped visibly as she examined her daughter's light brown curls.

Luke stood and came over to his daughter. "She did this often, Lisa?" Luke asked, cupping his daughter's face with his hands.

"Every three or four months when my hair started to darken. I think i asked her once why I couldn't let my hair get dark like Will's and she said I didn't look good with dark hair," Lisa said, her tears falling on Luke's hands.

"That's ridiculous! You have your daddy's hair. You look very good with dark hair," Lori said, smoothing her daughter's hair out of her face.

"Can you fix this, Lori?" Luke asked.

"I'll try. Like Will said, I don't know the extent of the damage that has been done. I'll have to take her to a hair doctor. I just hope this isn't permanent," Lori said. Luke hoped so too. It was alarming to see Jenna's hair color on his daughter.

"What reason did she give you for dying your hair in the first place, Will?" Luke asked, holding his daughter to his chest as he looked at his son.

"She lied and said she was our mother. All she said was that she wanted to see what me and Lisa looked like with her hair. I think she did it so you'd never find us. It's something kidnappers do to young children. I've seen it often when I work on a case that involves kidnapping. I saw one little boy who's hair was dyed jet-black and he was a redhead. He was about my age when Jenna stole me and Lisa," Will said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't believe Jenna did this. First she steals my babies and then she tries to alter their looks," Lori fumed.

Luke couldn't believe it either. Will seemed able to cope with all of this shock, but Lisa, like her mother, seemed to have been taking this hard. She was shaking and gripping tight handfuls of Luke's leather jacket. Luke hadn't touched her hair yet. He stroked her hair gently as she cried

Lori Leigh couldn't believe this. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up! Her missing babies were back home

with her thanks to Montel. She would have to thank the talk show host personally maybe even give him free concert tickets

and Backstage pass. She hugged Lisa tight. She couldn't believe how pretty Lisa looked. She just hoped that

Jenna didn't mess her hair up to bad. Maybe they could get back to the dark color again. She sat on the bed hugging both

of her babies and crying happy tears. She always hoped that her children were still alive out there somewhere. William looked exactly

like his father with the Dark hair and muscles. He held her in his arms as she held Lisa in her's and they stayed that way

much of the night. Lori didn't want them out of her sight again. "I'm so glad you both found us again", said Lori looking

at both of them.

She could tell Luke was happy about seeing his children again to. He sat near them hugging his entire family. Lori just hoped

that Jenna would stay away and not bother them again. She wanted to catch up with her children and learn all that she had

missed. Lori knew that Jenna had to be found and arrested for her babies kidnapping. SHe just hoped Bo could find her.

"will your so handsome like your dad", said Lori leaning into him and felt his muscles wrapped around her "You been working

out?"

Will looked at the muscles in his forearms. They were hard from exercise that had been required as he had trained to be a detective. The Colorado Police Department didn't want any of their policemen fat. "It was necessary. I was on the wrestling team in high school and when I went for police training they said I couldn't be fat. I had to be trim for this job," Will said.

"What made you decide to be a policeman, Will? When you were little you wanted to be a fireman like me," Luke commented as he pushed a lock of his son's dark hair behind his ear.

"I don't remember that. I took the D.A.R.E program when I was in fifth grade and I decided then I wanted to be a policeman. Of course I told Jenna that and she just about threw a fit. All she could say was that I was going to get shot at," Will said sourly.

"Will, you did. Remember that drug cartel you broke up a month ago when you were on loan to the Texas Rangers? A man shot you and you were laid up with a bad arm for two weeks," Lisa chimed in, raising her head from their father's chest.

"It was just a flesh wound. You and Jenna made too much out of it," Will said blithely.

"You got shot?" Lori asked, looking at Will in concern.

"Just in the arm. This heroin user shot me before I could clear my gun. Hence the reason why I wear it now. Even when I'm not working," Will commented as his mother hugged him tightly.

"My baby. My poor baby. I should have been there," Lori said, her tears falling on Will's black shirt as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's all right, Mama. It doesn't even hurt any more. All I have to show for it is a slight scarring on my arm, just inches from my shoulder," Will said comfortingly.

Luke thought both his children were brave. Will especially. After being shot he acted like it didn't phase him in the least. Lisa was a different kind of brave. She had come with Will while she was scared. Now he held his daughter in his arms and stroked her light brown curls as she cried quietly.

Holding her brought back all those memories of when she was little and she had run to him, thinking Daddy could fix everything. Luke knew he couldn't fix all the damage that Jenna had done to his daughter, but he could try. Her hair had possibly been damaged and she had been lied to by a woman who made Lisa think that her father hadn't wanted her.

"It's all right, Lisa. I'm here now and I'm never losing you again," Luke whispered softly in his daughter's small ear as he rocked her gently.

Lisa looked up at him, her green eyes filled with tears. "So you and Mama do love us?" Lisa asked in a shaky voice.

Luke and Lori looked at each other in shock. Lori broke the hug she shared with their son and knelt in front of their daughter, stroking Lisa's face and hair gently as Luke rubbed his daughter's back.

"Of course we love you. We've always loved you, Lisa. We've always wanted you," Lori said.

"But I forgot both of you!" Lisa wailed.

Luke cradled his daughter's head against his chest and looked up at his family, who looked shocked. "It wasn't your fault, Lisa. Jenna lied to you and Will. I don't blame you for thinking I didn't love you or care and that Jenna was your mother. She probably forced you to call her that," Luke said bitterly.

"Oh, she did. Believe me," Will said, rolling his green eyes slightly.

Everyone looked at him. "She didn't hold a gun on you, did she?" Lori asked.

"No. She was tucking me in that first night when she took me. She had just finished dying my hair and was gloating over how she was going to take me and Lisa to see some mountains. She said good night to me and I said good night back. Then she forced me to say "Good night, Mama." I didn't want to, but she made me," Will said, wrinkling his forehead.

Lori went back to their son and pulled him into her arms, kissing his head gently as she stroked his dark head. "My poor baby," Lori said, breaking into fresh tears. Luke felt like crying himself. Both of his children had been hurt and all he could do, besides pray, is keep loving them as their father.

After everyone had gone to bed, the only ones who were still up was Lori and will. Lori Leigh ate her usual midnight snack.

Coconut cake from downstairs cafeteria at the hotel they were staying at. She couldn't believe the many years that she spent

without having Will or Lisa. After she ate, Lori went out on the balcony to clear her head. How Will adn Lisa both managed

to escape Jenna was beyond her thinking. She knew Jenna must be pissed by now and looking for her children desparately. But she

knew deep down that Jenna would be angry at Lisa and Will for leaving her. She could possibly come back and find them and hurt

her in some way to pay Will and Jenna back.

Will came outside to join his mother on the balcony. Her face was set in a worried expression as she stared into space

deep in thought. "Mom, are you okay?" he asked approaching her closely. His mother had grown quiet lately and he was worried.

Lori leigh sighed. "Will, I'm just so glad I have you and Lisa back. But, I just have this feeling once Jenna finds out the two

of you left her, she is going to hunt us down and possibly try killing one of us again. And I have a feeling that she

will want to kill me. Jenna never stops until she gets what she wants. And I just don't want her to rip our family apart

again. I've been through enough! I just want to catch up with you and lisa and keep you two forever". Lori Leigh said

crying. Little did she know William had planned to quit his job and work for his mother being a second bodyguard and work alongside

his dad to protect his mother and his sister. So he decided to tell her.


	2. Will's new Job

"I don't want to leave you either. I was going to keep this a secret, but I was wondering if you'd like another bodyguard. With all my police training I could probably do it," Will commented as Lori finished her desert and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  
"I would like nothing more, but your father has to agree," Lori said, burying her red head in his solid chest.  
"I think Daddy would want me with you and him too since he missed so much of our childhood too. Also, two bodyguards should be able to keep our family safe from Jenna, She's probably knows by now what's happened to Lisa," Will said, looking out at the city lights and trying not to think about what would happen if Jenna attacked him, his mother, or sister.  
"What do you mean?" Lori asked, looking up at him, concern in her green eyes.  
"I saw the missing persons file on me and Lisa. I went to the school and pulled Lisa out an hour before it ended. Jenna worked in a beauty salon until five. We didn't even stop by the house to pick up Lisa's things. I just felt I had to get her away from Jenna as fast as I could. But Jenna probably wondered what happened when Lisa wasn't home and she also watches Montel every night. So she knows now that me and Lisa are back with you and Dad," Will said as Lori reached up and stroked his face gently.  
"Oh, Will, I am so sorry," Lori said, her smooth hands going through his hair and gently resting on his face.  
Will looked up as his father came out on the porch, sleepily. "Lori, Will, it's midnight," Luke complained.

Luke had woken up after an hour's sleep. Lori's place beside him was empty. Luke checked to see if she wasn't in Lisa and Sandra's room. Both girls were sound asleep. Then Luke heard voices on the balcony and Luke opened the door quietly.  
Lori stood their holding their son in her arms as if she didn't want to let go. "I know that, Luke. I just feel as if I sleep I'll wake up and this will be all a dream. I also can't stop hugging our son," Lori said, grinning sheepishly.  
"Lori, even Will needs sleep. Right, Son?" Luke asked, clapping his son's muscular shoulder.  
"I'm a little too keyed up to sleep right now. Why don't you two go to bed?" Will suggested.  
"Are you sure, Baby?" Lori asked, stroking his face again.  
"I'm positive. Also if Jenna comes here you need police protection," Will said, his voice slightly wry.  
"What makes you think we need protection, Son?" Luke asked.  
"I know her better than most. I've lived with her for fourteen years. I have no doubts that she loves me or Lisa, but when me or Lisa said something to her that she didn't like she got angry. She'd slap and hit and lock us in our rooms," Will said.  
"She hit you?" Lori asked, looking into Will's eyes.  
"It's all right, Mama. What didn't kill me only made me strong enough for this job. Speaking of which, Daddy, would you like to have another bodyguard to help you take care of Mama?" Will asked, looking back up at his father.  
Luke wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Will, can't you just enjoy being my son for awhile?" Luke asked, pulling the boy's head on his shoulder.  
"I could if I was thirteen or fourteen. But Daddy, I'm eighteen years old and I need a job. Police work is all I know. I want to help you protect Mama," Will said, gripping his father's shoulder tightly.  
Luke sighed gently as he ran his hands through his boy's dark hair. "All right. But the first rule of being a bodyguard is sleep. You are going to bed, William," Luke said, his arm around Will's shoulder as he walked him to the room he was sharing with Bo and Nathan.  
Luke removed his son's shoes and pushed him back into the bed and covered him with a blanket, "Good night, Son," Luke said, stroking his son's head as Will closed his eyes.  
"Night," Will said, falling asleep.  
Luke stood and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her gently and pulling her into a hug. "Lori, let's go to bed. You have a lot to do tomorrow with Lisa's hair and all," Luke said, stroking his wife's short hair.  
"Can we check on Lisa first?" Lori asked.  
"Sure. I just did and she's sleeping soundly. But if it would make you feel better-" Luke started.  
"Yes. I just can't take my eyes off them," Lori said.  
"I understand. They're my children too," Luke said as they looked in on Lisa. Lisa was sleeping soundly on her stomach and her light brown curls covered her face.  
"She's so beautiful," Lori mused, walking over to their daughter and pushing her hair back.  
"I know. She'll be more beautiful after we fix what Jenna did to her hair," Luke said, gazing at his sleeping daughter fondly.  
"luke, I'm just so scared. What if Jenna tries to steal Lisa again or hurt her? I don't want to lose our babies again," Lori said as Luke helped her up and they went to their room.  
"She won't. Me and Will won't let her do anything to hurt our family. Now let's go to sleep while we still have some night left," Luke said, holding his wife in his arms as they fell asleep.

They all had a peacefull night's sleep. Lori slept better that night than she had in years. She was just so happy her

children were back and that this wasn't all a dream. The next morning, the family had a big breakfast in the hotel

cafeteria downstairs. The Cafeteria had a big breakfast bar. Normally, Lori fixed breakfast on the bus but it took extra time.

She was so glad her family was all together again and that Bo and the others were visiting them on the road. Bo, Daisy and Uncle

Jesse wanted to stay with them a week on the road. Lori said it was fine and they had plenty of room on her big tour

bus. After eating, they drove to the next state that Lori was performing in that night. West Virgina. Will was given

another black shirt and blue jeans as his uniform of a bodyguard.

They all took Lisa to the nearest hair doctor in Cedar Lane Virgina. The Doctor a young woman named Mrs. Smith, took a look

at Lisa's hair and couldn't believe how burned up and fried it was. "The best thing right now, is to let all this hair dye

come out. Do not dye it again or it will make it all fall out. The color is temporarily and it will wash out in time. Also,

she needs to take these vitamins regularly, and use this special shampoo called Pantene Essence everyday. It also has vitamins

that can help the hair get healthy again and it will get most of the color out and it will wash out the burnt hair and it won't

look so fried anymore. After taking these, her hair should return back to its normal color. "

Lori, Luke, Lisa and will nodded. They were glad that Lisa's hair would come back healthy and wasn't completely ruined.

After the Doctor talked to them, she gave them a prescription for hair vitamin pills, and told them what kind of Shampoo

to get for Lisa. Then they left the hair doctor to the Venue where Lori would perform next. "I can't believe she almost

ruined your hair!' Lori hugged her daughter as they walked back to the bus.

Lisa was now angry at Jenna herself. "I know, I just hope I never see Jenna again. After what she's done to us, to you and

dad, the woman needs to rot in jail for kidnapping and attempted murder!" Lisa hugged her mom back protectively . She was

also afraid to that Jenna might do something to her real mother. She couldn't shake the awful feeling that something bad was

going to happen that night. 


	3. Jenna is back

Jenna parked her car in front of the concert hall, trying to control her anger. She couldn't believe that Will had stolen his sister and gone back to his father after all the trouble she had taken to steal them! She had wasted time and money on Will and Lisa. Things like braces and boxes of hair dye didn't come easily.

After seeing the Montel show the night before Jenna knew she had to go and get her daughter. Lisa was more hers than Lori's any way. What she didn't know was that Lisa was angry with her for lying and nearly damaging her hair.

Will carefully put on his black leather jacket over his gun as he stood next to his father, who was doing the same thing. "You ready, Will," Luke whispered quietly as he wrapped his arm around his son's muscular shoulders.

"I think so, Dad," Will said, hugging his father back. Luke and Lori's arms around him were a source of comfort that Will had missed. True, Jenna had always hugged him and Lisa, but it never felt right.

"Will, I'm happy to have you back with us," Luke whispered in his ear as he stroked his hair gently.

"Me too, Daddy," Will said.

"Let's go get your mother. She's probably still fussing over Lisa's hair," Luke said, walking to Lori's dressing room.

Luke tapped gently on the door and Sandra opened it. "Yes, Daddy, Will?" Sandra asked.

"Is your Mama ready, Sandra?" Luke asked, hugging his youngest daughter.

"Yeah. She's helping Lisa braid her hair. She already found a few of the burned spots," Sandra said apologetically.

"At least it's not permanent," Will said as they followed Sandra into the dressing room.

Lori stood behind their daughter, trying to fix her hair without damaging it further than it already had been.

"Lori, it's time," Luke said, kissing his wife's cheek and planting a kiss on Lisa's head.

"Daddy, do you think it looks all right?" Lisa asked, as the family walked out of the dressing room and she wrapped her arms around Luke.

"I think you look beautiful. And don't worry about your hair. The doctor said that this will be back to normal soon," Luke said, stroking his daughter's head gently.

"I hope so. I don't know what's worse. Having a hair color that's not mine or having my hair fried," Lisa said miserably.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Your daddy and mama love you," Luke said, kissing her through her hair gently. Lisa smiled faintly as they walked down the hall to the stage. Lori gave all of them brief kisses and walked out on the stage to cheers and claps. Lisa, Nathan, Sandra, Uncle Jesse, Bo, and Daisy sat as Will and Luke stood there, watching Lori as she started to sing.

Lori Leigh smiled as she sang and danced onstage with her dancers as they sang "That's the way it is", one of her earlier

singles. Then she sang other hits like "Stand beside me", "Bye,Bye", "I know a heartache", the country classic originally

done by Linda Ranstandt. she smiled as each member of the audience responded well to her songs. During the slow ballads

Like "Stand beside me and, "I wish", Lori took breaks from Dancing. While singing "Stand beside me", Lori looked out into the

audience to see who all was there. She saw Bo and the rest of their family sitting nearby watching her sing. Everything

looked normal at first. Then Lori Leigh saw her in the front making her way towards the front of the stage and glaring

at Lori. Lori felt like stopping her singing right then, but it wouldn't be fair to her fans , and she couldn't show her

fear. She had two bodyguards to protect her anyway if something happened. But that didn't stop her pounding heart in her

chest as Jenna slowly pulled a shiny pistol out. None of her fans seemed to notice this. They kept cheering and singing along

with her music. Lori Leigh only hoped that Luke and Will spotted Jenna before it was to late.

Jenna was angry at Lori. As long as Lori was alive, she would never have her children back. So Jenna thought Lori had to

die. Making her way towards the front and wearing a disguise, Jenna thought she could get away with murdering Lori. Jenna pulled

out her pistol and fired the gun causing the audience to panic and run. Everyone screamed.


	4. Jenna the Assassin

Luke bolted forward as the sound of the gun went off over the sound of the music.He jerked Lori down as Will went after the gunman. He hugged Lori tightly as she shook.  
"Are you all right?" Luke asked, holding his wife's face in his hands. Lori stroked his face gently with her hands as she kissed him.  
"I'm fine. I couldn't move, Luke. All I saw was the gun," Lori trembled as Luke helped her up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Will try to wrestle the gun away from the assassin. Pulling off a huge fishing hat revealed Jenna!  
"Jenna!" Will exclaimed as he pulled the gun out of her hands.

Will looked at his adopted mother in shock. She had done a lot of things, but he never dreamed she'd actually kill anyone outright.  
"Will," Jenna said, reaching up to stroke his face.  
"Don't you dare. You aren't my mother," Will said fiercely as the security guards handcuffed Jenna.  
"You all right, Son?" Luke asked, walking up to Will and wrapping his arms around him.  
"I think so," Will said.  
Luke turned his eyes on Jenna. "Jenna, what were you thinking? Did you think that if you stole my children and tried to kill their mother that I would ever love you?" Luke asked, his blue eyes filled with anger.  
Jenna shrank under that cold glare as she answered. "I loved you, Luke. When you said you didn't love me I just wanted your kids. I took good care of them though," Jenna said.  
"Not hardly. My daughter's hair was nearly ruined, thanks to you. If she had stayed with you she would have lost her hair from all that hair dye," Lori stormed over.  
Jenna apparently had nothing to say to that as the security dragged her away. "Will, is she gone?" Will turned to look as his sister put a hand on his shoulder. Lisa looked scared and she pushed a lock of light brown hair behind her ear.  
"She's gone, Baby," Luke answered for him as he hugged Lisa and Lori tightly in his arms.  
"I was so scared. Especially when Will tried to wrestle the gun away from her," Lisa said, looking over at Will.  
"I was too. I'm used to doing this though. Being a policeman or bodyguard is not without it's exciting moments," Will joked.  
"Not funny, Will," Lori said.  
"I think we need to get back to the hotel now. All your audience is gone. Maybe we can reschedule," Luke suggested.  
"Maybe you're right. I just need a good night's sleep," Lori said. The family went back to the hotel, shaken, but glad this was over. The bad thing was Jenna's trial was going to cause a lot of problems.

Somehow, Lori Leigh slept well last night. She believed it was because she knew that she had Will and Luke to protect her

as bodyguards. Jenna had tried to kill her today but she didn't succeed thanks to Will and Luke's quick reactions to save

her. Lori snuggled up to Luke as he held her that night. She was incredibly lucky to have him. Will did a superjob tonight

as her bodyguard and Jenna was arrested. After they came to the hotel, Lori fixed them all a meal in the hotel kitchen.

It was better than having to spend money each night to eat in the cafeteria. After they ate, everyone had went straight

to bed. Lori Leigh was still shakened a bit from her terrifying ordeal. And only Luke knew how to comfort her when she was

stressed. He knew soothing words and a massage always made her feel better. Part of being a bodyguard was that you had to make

your charge feel as if they were being protected and safe.

"Are you okay Lori?" Luke asked as he held her tight in the dark. His arm was wrapped around her waist. Lori Leigh looked

at him "I'm still a bit shakened, but I'll be alright.I just hope Jenna never gets out of jail". Luke held her tight

"If she does, you have nothing to worry about. Me and Will are here to protect you. Jenna can't ever harm you again. And

our children aren't going anywhere". Luke said as he held his wife. "I know what you need.How about one of my famous massages?

it'll take all the tension away". he said in her ear making Lori get chills at his voice.

Lori Leigh giggled "Okay. I am long overdue for another one. Think you can give me one everynight?" "It would be my pleasure",

said Luke. He began to massage her whole body with his gentle hands. Lori Leigh relaxed against him as he did his work.

Not only was Luke good at being a bodyguard, he could do killer massages as well. 


	5. Will the Hero

Luke sighed deeply as his wife fell asleep, her head on his shoulder. He was glad they still had their children and Jenna hadn't harmed them or his wife again. Luke didn't know how Lori would take it if Jenna had taken their son or daughter again. Luke hugged his wife tightly, rubbing her shoulder gently.  
He kissed the top of her head gently before falling asleep again.

Will woke up early the next morning, thinking he'd maybe had a nightmare. He remembered seeing a gun and Jenna in his dreams. With a start he remembered the events of the night before. Will got out of bed and changed into a black shirt and black jeans.  
He opened the door to the room he shared with Bo and Nathan, taking care not to wake his uncle or brother. Luke sat at the table that was next to the penthouse's kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. Luke looked at his son, smiling.  
"You're up early, Son," Luke said, hugging his son tight.  
"I like waking up early. How are you and Mama?" Will asked as his father poured him a glass of milk.  
"She's fine. She's relieved that we still have you and your sister though," Luke said, putting the glass down in front of Will who drank it in one gulp.  
"Dad, I'm sorry about last night," Will said after a few minutes of quiet.  
"What about?" Luke asked, rubbing Will's shoulder gently.  
"I should have realized Jenna would come after us," Will said, looking down into the glass.  
"Will, look at me. It's not your fault," Luke said firmly, raising his son's chin with his hand.  
"Your father's right, Baby. It's not your fault. And I'm proud of you," Will heard his mother come behind him and kiss his cheek gently.  
"But Jenna almost shot you," Will protested as his mother stroked his face and hair gently.  
"But she didn't. With your quick thinking you saved my life," Lori said, hugging him tightly.  
"I didn't even think when I saw the gun. All I knew was that she was going to shoot you," Will said, his mother's hands massaging his face making him sleepy.  
"You did good, Son," Luke said slowly as he drank some coffee.  
At that moment Lisa came into the room, looking like she hadn't slept so good the night before. "Will?" Lisa asked in a trembly voice.  
"Lisa, what's wrong?" Will asked his sister as she stumbled towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.  
"I had a nightmare," Lisa sobbed as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Will held his sister close to him as Lori and Luke looked at their daughter concerned. That day Lori wore jeans and a red

silk shirt that had a v-neck in the front. It made her look great.

Lisa's sobs began to die down. "I dreamed that Jenna came back and tried kidnapping me again. And she dyed my hair again

and it all fell out". she sobbed once more. "Will, I'm afraid she will keep coming after mom and me. She wants to kill

mom and then kidnap me again."

Will hugged his sister tight and squeezed her shoulders. "Lisa listen to me. What you had was just a dream. As long as

you and mom have dad and me, nothing can happen to the two of you. Jenna won't kidnap neither of you or hurt you as long

as we're around, okay?"

Lori went over to hug her daughter "And Jenna won't kill me sweetheart. She's tried bunches of times before but failed. I'm

a strong person and I can survive anything, and so can you. You take that after your father and me". Lori held Lisa in

her arms and rocked her back and forth. "Jenna can't hurt us sweetheart. Your brother is right she can't hurt us as long as him

and dad can protect us." Lori hugged her daughter some more then stood up "I better go ahead and fix breakfast soundcheck

is at four and we're doing Virgina again tonight".

The night before, Lori promised the concert goes another show and apoligized on radio earlier for Jenna's apppearance. She

also explained on radio the relationship between her and Jenna . She explained they were enemies and she was Luke's old

girlfriend. She also said on the radio extra security people would be in the arena. Lisa went to help her mother in the kitchen

soon the others woke up. "I'm starving", said Nathan. 


	6. Lisa's outburst

Luke smiled as his family sat around the table. All of his children, except Lisa had his hair color and that was a problem that would soon be remedied. They were all talking and joking as if Will and Lisa had never been kidnapped. Of course Lisa's hair was a huge joke among the children. Luke was surprised she took the teasing with that much grace.  
"I thought I heard someone crying this morning," Sandra said, looking at Lisa, who looked down at her plate quietly. Even though she joined in the joking she was a quieter child. Luke wondered if she was afraid of her family. She never really talked unless it was to Will or if someone talked to her first.  
"It's nothing," Lisa said quietly.  
"Funny, you told me you dreamed about Jenna stealing you and dying your hair so it fell out," Will said, taking a large helping of scrambled eggs. In the few days that Will had been back Luke and Lori expressed their surprise over his appetite. The fact that he was thin expounded their surprise more.  
"Will, she nearly damaged it!" Lisa protested loudly.  
"Lisa, don't shout at the table," Luke warned reflexively. As much as he loved his eldest daughter he had to get on to her sometimes. Lisa shot him a resentful look. Apparently she didn't like him telling her how to behave. Her next statement was that in so many words.  
"Look, I just found out that you're my dad. That's my dad. So don't tell me what to do," Lisa said shortly as she got up.  
Will whistled slightly under his breath. Lisa then turned to glare at Will. "Shut up!" Lisa said fiercely as she stormed out of the room.  
The family was silent as they looked at each other. "I guess she's mighty sensitive about her hair," Uncle Jesse said, after a few minutes.  
"Maybe I should talk to her after breakfast. If she's going to be part of this family she's going to behave herself," Luke said as they all continued to eat their breakfast.

Luke opened the door to the balcony as he saw his daughter sitting and looking at the clouds in the sky. Before Lisa could blink he pulled her out of her chair, sat down himself, and settled her on his lap.  
"What are you doing?" Lisa asked as Luke hugged her tightly.  
"I want to talk with you. Lisa, I love you. I have always loved you with all the strength of a daddy's heart, but you were out of line back there. I know you didn't like me telling you what to do, but you are never to talk to me or anyone else in the family like you did me and Will," Luke said sternly.  
"I'm just so scared," Lisa said, starting to break down.  
"I know. I'm scared too. I love you and what Jenna did to you terrifies me. She put you through more than you should have been put through and she made it sound as if I didn't love you and she was your mother," Luke said, stroking her hair gently as she laid her head against his chest.  
"Daddy, I'm sorry," Lisa sniffled as Luke kissed her head gently.  
Luke stood up, holding his daughter in his arms securely. "I accept your apology. Just know that Daddy loves you very much. He wouldn't get mad if he didn't," Luke said as Lisa wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he carried her inside the hotel.

Lori Leigh had been watching her husband and Lisa talk outside.She wished Lisa wasn't so quiet. She would like it if she and

her daughter could talk. She wondered if her daughter was upset with her in anyway for what had happened to Jenna. Lori

Leigh decided that after her morning jog, she would take Sandra and Lisa shopping. It would be spending quality time

with the girls and getting to know them. And Luke could spend time with the boys and his family.

When Lisa came in , Lori took her to the kitchen so they could talk alone. "Lisa, do you blame me for what happened to you

when you were a baby?" Lori asked as they washed dishes.

Lisa looked at her mother shocked she would ask such a question. "No mom I don't. What made you think that?"

Lori "Well for one thing, you've been extremely quiet since you got here and haven't said all that much to me. I was beginning

to think you didn't like me or your father." she said.

Lisa walked over to her mother "It's not that. It's just being in a new family is weird and I'm actually really mad

at Jenna for what she did to me,not Will and you and Dad. I just can't believe she called herself my mother and did all that.".

Lori looked at her daughter with sympathy and hugged her close. Lisa hugged back. "I hate that she took you and will

away from me. I missed on out on most of your childhood, became depressed, and my life hasn't been the same since that awful

day. I blamed most of what happened to me my fault", Lori paused looking like she was going to cry. "I kept thinking if only

I had watched you two carefully then none of this would have happened. All it takes is a split second for a child to be

abducted" the tears came out of her eyes.

Lisa held her mother as she cried and wiped her tears away with her free hand. "Mother listen to me. It wasn't your

fault we were kidnapped. You can't watch a child every single second or 24/7. You got to sleep at some point, right or the child

has to sleep." Lori Leigh nodded. "It was never your fault stop blaming yourself. The important thing is Will and I are

back now and we're trying to catch up with the family and we're never leaving not again". Lisa hugged her mother tightly.

After Lori calmed down she looked at Lisa "I was thinking that me and you and Sandra should go shopping this afternoon. And Will

can accompany us". Lori knew that bodyguards had to follow you everywhere and she was okay with that. It was better being

safe, than sorry.

Lisa looked up at her and smiled "I would really like that. I was hoping we'd bond sometime". Lori Leigh hugged her tightly

"I'm so glad you and will are back". 


	7. Alicia's Arrival

Will, Nathan, and Luke walked into the room as Lori hugged Lisa tightly. Luke had given Will a brief summary of what had happened on the balcony between him and Lisa. He had also told Will and Nathan not to tease her about her hair if she didn't want to be teased.  
"How are the two most beautiful women in the world?" Luke asked, kissing Lori and Lisa gently.  
"Fine, Handsome. I was kind of hoping you'd tell me I was beautiful today," Lori said, a teasing tone to her voice.  
"You feelin' better, Lisa?" Luke asked, looking over Lori's shoulder at Lisa.  
"Much better, Daddy. Mama asked if I was mad at her for losing me and Will," Lisa said as their father wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
"Are you?" Will asked as he and Nathan pulled cokes out of the fridge.  
"Nope. I'm just upset that my hair got deepfried," Lisa said, grinning briefly.  
Luke, Lori, Will, and Nathan looked at each other, surprised. This was the first time Lisa had joked about her hair. Will's surprise turned to a smile. "Well, if your hair was fried chicken it'd be extra crispy," Will joked back.  
Lisa walked up to him and smacked him in the chest lightly. "Very funny," Lisa said, trying to look upset and failing miserably.  
"So, Baby, what do you plan to do before the concert tonight?" Luke asked his wife, changing the subject.  
"I wanted to go shopping today with Lisa, Sandra, and Daisy. You and Nathan can spend time with Uncle Jesse and Bo and Will can come with us as a bodyguard," Lori explained.  
"I suppose that'd be okay as long as Will doesn't mind going with you," Luke said, turning to look at Will.  
"I don't mind, Daddy. I've spent more time with you, Nathan, Uncle Bo, and Uncle Jesse. I don't mind being with Mama, Sandra, Lisa, and Aunt Daisy. It's shopping. How bad can it be?" Will commented.

Luke didn't mind his son going with his mother, aunt, and sisters, but that statement about shopping wasn't the brightest thing his boy could have said.  
"Will, you don't know the half of it. These are women. They'll argue and haggle over a dress for three hours," Luke said. Luke saw his son suppress a grin at that.  
"Luke Duke, i do not!" Lori protested, pretending to be upset.  
"Lori, I've shopped with you, remember? I've seen you debate for three hours," Luke said wryly.  
"I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you," Lori said under her breath "'I'd prefer it if you kissed me, Wife," Luke teased, as he kissed her lips gently. All three of his children turned slightly.  
"I guess you've never seen Jenna kiss any one," Luke heard Nathan comment as Luke went back over to his sons.  
"No, but I do have a girlfriend in Colorado," Will commented as he went over to the hotel closet and took his black leather jacket down.  
"What's her name, Son?" Luke asked as his boy put on his gun and jacket.  
"Alicia. I met her when I became a cop. She works in the lab, otherwise known as forensics. She probably knows by now that I've left," Will said, his eyes downcast.  
"Will, when we get back why don't you call her? I'm sure you miss her," Lori said, touching their son's shoulder.  
"She might not forgive me for leaving," Will said more to himself than the others.  
"Listen to me, Son. If Alicia loves you, like you love her, then she won't be," Luke said, cupping Will's face with his hands and looking in his green eyes.  
"I hope you're right, Dad," Will said again as he sat down and waited for the girls to get their stuff.

Introducing Sarah Carter as Alicia and Mandy Moore as Sandra.

An hour later, they reached a nearby mall. Lori Leigh looked over a rack of dresses in a Sears rack. Not quite satisfied

with what she saw at first. Then she found three pretty dresses. One was black which had a v neck showing her curves in

the front. The the other two one was a light pink dress, the other a cream colored one. Lori chose the three then looked

over and picked out a pair of rhinestone jeans and a white t-shirt that said Rock in Sparkly rhinestones.

Daisy and the girls came up after they made their purchases. Will followed. "Did you find what your looking for?" asked Daisy.

Lori Leigh sighed. "I hope so. Choosing outfits to wear onstage isn't exactly easy. Plus, I like to be more down to earth

than most stars". "Why don't you try on the dresses mom?" asked Sandra.

Lori tried on all three dresses including the other outfit she bought. They all looked okay. The girls liked them and so did

Will. So she chose them. Little did she know she had a stalker fan spying on them in Sears. And it wasn't Jenna.

Alica sighed as she did her work in the CSI lab. It had been days since she saw Will. When she last spoke to his mother

Jenna, she said that Will had left town and quit his job. Why didn't he tell her where he at least was going?

ALicia sighed looking at her cell. She couldn't let this bother her. If Will was really into her, he would call. She just had

to focus on work. Alicia was busy analyzing the Evidence when her cell phone suddenly rang. Pushing back her blonde shoulder

length hair, she picked up her cell and answered. "Hello?" she said slightly annoyed that she had been distracted from

her work.

"ALicia, hello baby', said a familiar voice. It sounded like Will! Alicia gripped the phone tightly "Will, where have

you been? I've been so worried when you hadn't called for days".

Will felt his insides churn as soon as he heard Alicia's worried voice. "I'm all right, Al. Don't worry. I've missed you," Will said softly, wishing he could hug her right now.  
"Will, where are you? Your mom told me you quit your job and left town. I was so scared," Alicia said in a breathless sob.  
"It's all right, Alicia. Just calm down. Can you come down here to West Virginia. I'm going to be here for another two or three days. I have a new job and I want you to meet my new employer," Will said firmly.  
"I can leave right now," Alicia said hurriedly.  
"Good. Let me just tell you where I am. You should be able to find the hotel very easily," Will said. Will gave her the name of the town and the hotel and number. He disconnected, feeling much better. His girl was going to be here soon and he wanted to ask her to marry him and travel on the road with him and his family.

As Alicia's arrival got closer Will felt himself getting nervous. What if she came down here and told him that she didn't love him any more? Will had gone out and gotten an engagement ring, but that didn't mean that Alicia would accept it. He didn't know if his mother and father would accept it. He hadn't told them yet that Alicia was coming and that he wanted her for his wife.  
Will stood in front of the sink, staring out the window when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into a hug. Will looked up at his father who was grinning at him as he hugged him tight.  
"You look to have a lot on your mind, Son," Luke said, running his hand through Will's hair gently.  
"It's nothing," Will said, resting his forehead on Luke's shoulder.  
"Come on. Tell your old Dad everything," Luke said, pulling him towards the couch and sitting down with him.  
"Dad, will I ever understand girls?" Will asked after a few minutes.  
:Luke laughed as he hugged his son tightly. "What makes you ask that, Boy?" Luke asked.  
"I called Alicia. She sounded upset and worried," Will said flatly.  
"Do you love her?" :Luke asked, causing Will to turn slightly red.  
"Yes. I don't want to spend the rest of my life without her in it. Was it that way when you met Mama?" Will asked, looking up at Luke.  
"Yes. I dated her for three years before I married her. True love will be there for a lifetime, Will," Luke said, stroking Will's hair and shoulder gently.  
"Dad, she's coming here. I want her to meet you," Will said.  
"That's fine, Son. Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Luke asked, lifting Will's face from his shoulder and looking into his green eyes.  
"You don't have a problem if I did, do you?" Will asked.  
"I don't know, Will. I have this image of you at four. I almost don't want to admit you're all grownup. I'd like to keep you my little boy forever, but I can't do that," Luke said, hugging Will tightly.  
"Dad, I'll still be with you and Mama on the road," Will said quietly.  
"I know, but you'll have a wife and you'll be kissing her and she'll be giving us grandchildren," Luke said softly. Before Will could respond a knock sounded on the door, getting the men's attention. Nathan answered the door.  
"Hi. I'm Nathan Duke," Nathan greeted someone Will and Luke couldn't see.  
"Hi. My name's Alicia. I'm here to see Will Montgomery," Alicia's timid voice said, nearly breaking Will's heart. 


	8. Alicia meets Will's family

Alicia meets Will's Family

Nathan showed Alicia in and in walked A petite blonde looking shyly at everyone in the room. She didn't know any of these

people. Were they people whom Will worked with? She spotted Will sitting on the couch with his father. She ran over to him

"Will! thank goodness your alright! I was so worried that something might have happened". Alicia gave him a hug just as he

took her in his arms and held her tight. Will looked at her "Sorry I haven't called lately. I had been so busy trying to locate

my real family", said Will.

"Real family? Will, what are you talking about?" asked Alicia feeling confused. Will's family came in to see who had arrived.

Will explained the whole situation to Alicia about finding his real family and that Jenna wasn't his real mother. Alicia

took all of this in and thought no wonder she hadn't heard from Will. He had been searching for his family and he didn't mean

to not keep in touch with her!

"Will, I am happy for you. I just wish you could have called me in the beginning and I would have been there to see you

reunite with your family again. When you left, all sorts of things went through my mind. I thought you might be hurt, or

even worse, didn't want to date me anymore. I had trouble sleeping everynight worried about you worried about us".

Will held Alicia in his arms as she told him that she was afraid of losing him. She ran out of things to say and laid her head against his chest.  
"It's okay now, Al. I'm sorry that I worried you so much," Will said softly.  
"I just love you so much," Alicia said.  
"I love you too. I want you to meet my family. This is my mama and daddy; Luke and Lori Leigh Duke" Will said, indicating Luke and Lori.  
Alicia smiled shyly as she looked at Will's parents. "Nice to meet you," Alicia said, her face turning red.  
"You're right, Son. She is pretty," Luke said as he shook Alicia's hand.  
'You look like your father. I remember when I met Jenna that time. I thought you two didn't look that much alike," Alicia said.  
"That's true. Though, Lord knows, that she tried to make me and Lisa both look like her," Will said, rolling his eyes.  
"Huh?" Alicia asked.  
"She dyed our hair for years. I stopped last year, but Jenna kept doing it to Lisa. That's why she's standing over there with a doo rag on her head. Both of us have dark hair like our father," Will said, looking at Lisa and then his father briefly.  
"We are pleased to meet you, Alicia. When my son said he had a girlfriend I almost didn't believe him," Lori said, hugging Alicia in a motherly way.  
"Nice to meet you too, Ma'am," Alicia said shyly.

Luke watched his family as they sat together talking. he liked his son's girlfriend. She seemed the opposite of Will, but she also seemed to suit him. Every so often he'd catch them lookiing at each other as if they loved each other a lot. It was the same look that Luke and Lori sometimes gave each other.  
"So, Alicia, what is it that you do? Will said something about forensics?" Lori asked politely.  
"I'm a scientist for the police department and I analyze things. If a gun shoots a bullet I can tell by the markings what kind of bullet is shot. I'm also at a lot of crime scenes. If someone gets killed I have to find out how that person died," Alicia said, holding Will's hand as she explained it to them.  
"Are you a cop too?" Bo asked.  
"Yes Sir. I have a badge like Will does, but I don't have to carry a gun like he does," Alicia said.  
"How long have you been doing it?" Luke wanted to know.  
"For about two years. I started as an intern for my father when I was sixteen. I graduated from the forensics college when I was seventeen and I came to work about a year ago," Alicia explained.  
"Me and Alicia are both about the same age. I met her two months ago when I joined the police department," Will joined in.  
"Will, are you coming back?" Alicia asked, looking up at Will.  
"Alicia, I can't. I just found out who I am. I want to stay here with my parents," Will said, looking at Luke and Lori before looking back at Alicia.  
"Why? I mean I was kind of hoping to spend my life with you," Alicia said, her blue eyes glassy with tears.  
Will wrapped his arms around Alicia, hugging her tightly. "I was too. Alicia, I wanted you to come here because I wanted to ask you something," Will said, stroking her hair gently.  
"What?" Alicia asked.  
"I'm not coming back to the police department. I decided I want to be a bodyguard for my mother. And I want you with me and my family. Will you marry me?" Will asked, getting down on his knees and holding up a small velvet box.  
Alicia stood their speechless as Will looked up at her, holding her hand. "Will, I don't know what to say. If I say yes I have to quit my job," Alicia said.  
"I know, but I love you and I want you as my wife. I was going to ask before I even left Colorado. I haven't been with my family since I was four. I never want to leave them again and I want you as part of my family. Come on, you told me you hate working for your dad," Will said.  
"Will, can I sleep on it?" Alicia asked timidly.  
"Take all the time you want. I'll wait for your answer," Will said standing up and sitting back down, Alicia next to him.  
Luke thought the girl was prudent with that answer. He and Lori loved their son and he knew that she did too, but this girl would have to give up a lot if she married Will. She appeared to like what she did, but did she love Will enough to give it up? 


	9. An abusive situation

That night as she laid in bed in the Duke's guestroom, Alicia thought about Will's proposal. She loved her job and what

she did, but she loved Will alot more. She loved her job, but how many times did one girl ever marry the man of her

dreams? Alicia was certain that if she said yes to Will she could find a job somewhere else. Or it would be fine with

her to just be a housewife. And his family seemed to like her especially his dad.

Alicia did hate working with her father. He was always yelling at her for the mistakes she made on the job. And he always

disliked whomever she dated. And Alicia didn't want to go back to work not if she couldn't see Will all the time.

Will was a Duke. That meant when she married him, that would also become her last name wouldn't it? Or would Will still

stay a Montgomery? Alicia Duke had a nice ring to it. Alicia smiled wryly. Alicia finally decided that night she would

Marry Will. Her job just wasn't that important to her like being Married was. She wanted to be with Will, and his family

to see him every morning and night.

The only problem they had was her ex-boyfriend Dave before she Met Will. Dave was abusive and obsessed over her. The last

encounter she had with him was a few days ago in her lab. He had hit her twice once in the face, and twice in her stomach.

she had a nasty bruise on her stomach and the one on her left eye was begining to heal Alicia had covered it with makeup so everyeon

couldn't notice. If Will saw it, he didn't say anything.

Alicia woke up to go find Will. He was still up sitting at the kitchen table. She joined him "Hi" she said smiling warmly

the makeup was taken off now it was late at night.

Will "Hey Alicia. Did you think about the proposal?" he asked

Alicia nodded "I did and your more important to me than work. Yes, I'll marry you Will".

Will had been unable to sleep. All he could think about was Alicia's reply to his proposal. He had hoped she'd say yes. When she came into the kitchen later that night she sat at the table with him, holding his hand as she agreed to marry him.  
It took Will a few moments to register what she was saying. "Do you want to run that by me again?" Will whispered softly.  
"I said, yes. I'll marry you, Will," Alicia said, a brilliant smile crossing her lovely features. It was all Will could do to keep from shouting as he got up and walked over to her, taking her in his arms.  
"I thought you would pick your job over me," Will said, stroking her hair gently as he kissed her cheek.  
"I had to think about it. You were right when I said I hated working for my father. But what am I going to tell my father, Will. You know he doesn't like you. You lived in a trailer. He called you trailer trash," Alicia said, looking concerned as she looked at Will.  
"We're both old enough to decide what we want. Anyway, my parents are willing to accept you as their daughter. Mama and Daddy both said they liked you a lot and that we seem to fit together," Will said, causing Alicia to blush slightly.  
"I like them to. At least your dad seems like he loves you and your sisters and brother," Alicia said as Will stroked her face gently. It was then Will noticed it. He hadn't seen it earlier because Alicia always wore makeup, but with the foundation off it was obvious.  
A greenish bruise was under her left eye. "Will, what's wrong?" Alicia asked.  
"Where did you get this?" Will asked, touching the spot on her face gently.  
"Will, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me," Alicia whispered in a panicked tone. It's almost as if she thought he was going to hit her.  
"Alicia, calm down. Just tell me how you got this," Will said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
"It was Dave. You remember him. He works in Narcotics and was Daddy's choice of boyfriend. He hit me a few days ago," Alicia said, bursting into tears. Will hugged her tightly, trying to control the anger he felt inside. Dave had struck Alicia and made her afraid of Will. Will looked up as his family came into the room, looking concerned at Alicia who was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.  
"Alicia, what's wrong?" Mama asked, touching Alicia's shoulder gently.  
Alicia looked at Will, the look on her face uncertain. "Go ahead, Baby. Tell them. We want to help you with this," Will said.

Alicia sighed knowing that she had to tell all of them and she didn't want to afraid it would put them all in danger.

When her dad and Dave were angry, no one wanted to be around them. And her dad would be furious once she told him about

the engagement to Will, and he would send Dave out to bring Alicia back. Her own father wouldn't approve of her leaving her job

to marry Will. He would think she had lost her mind. But Will was right, both her and Will were practically adults now.

She had to start standing up for herself and not let her dad, or Dave walk all over her. And if she had to, she'd get help

doing it.

Alicia looked at them with tear filled eyes and tried to wipe them away. "My dad and my CSI partner are horrible people.

My dad for most of my life has told me what I should do as his daughter. And He's also told me who he thinks I should date.

Dad never approved of Will and Me dating. He always said that Will reminded him of trailer trash because he lived in a trailer.

I told him that Will is the best thing that ever happened to me. He treated me like a lady should be treated, and Will was

never abusive like him and Dave was. I also said that Will never pushed anyone around. So of course when Will left, Daddy

assigned me a new CSI partner named Dave. Daddy thought me and Will were no longer dating so he brings in Dave to

take his place and says I should date him. Even Dave told me I should date him if I knew what was good for me. I told him

I refuse to date him because I'm in love with Will. That's when he hit me three times. Once in the eye, and I have a nasty

bruise on my stomach from where he tried kicking me several times".

Alicia stopped talking and looked at everyone in the room. Lori, Luke, and the others all had a look of shock and anger on

all of their faces. But they weren't angry at Alicia. They were angry at her father and angry at Dave. Will grew even more

angry once he found out Alicia had been kicked around to. No one was ever suppose to treat women like this! He held her closer.

Lori hugged Alicia too. "Oh honey, that was terrible! You don't deserve to be treated this way!" she looked at Luke and

Will and the others wondering what they were going to do if Dave and Alicia's dad decided to visit them. 


	10. A terrible phone call

Luke couldn't believe what Alicia had just confessed to all of them. It brought him back to the time when he had to deliver Lisa himself when Milo Beaudry had kidnapped his wife and she had gone into labor. Luke loved his wife like Will loved Alicia. He could never imagine hitting Lori because she was not in love with him or treating Sandra and Lisa like Alicia's father treated them.  
The way it looked to Luke Alicia's father didn't know what it meant to be a good father. And he was treating every guy that was interested in her like he was worthless. "I'm just so scared of them, Mrs. Duke. I can't please either one of them," Alicia said as Lori hugged her tightly.  
"There now, Honey. You're away from them. We'll be your family now," Lori said, smoothing her blonde hair.  
"That's right, Alicia. We'll take care of you," Luke said firmly, handing her his handkerchief.  
"Thank you, Mrs. and Mr. Duke. When I was little I always wished my father and mother was just like you," Alicia said sniffling.  
"Well, since you're going to be part of the family, do you think you could call us Mama and Daddy?" Lori asked.  
"I'm not even married to Will yet!" Alicia protested.  
"That's makes no difference to us. When you agreed to marry my son you became part of our family," Luke said gently.  
"Okay, Daddy, Mama," Alicia said, sounding it out nervously.  
The family sat down then, moving onto lighter subjects. "So, when do you two want to get married, Will?" Lisa wanted to know.  
"I don't know yet. It all depends on Alicia. I don't know. Alicia, are you going to tell your father?" Will asked.  
"I don't know yet, Will. If I tell him, he'll send Dave to bring me back," Alicia said fearfully.  
"I think your father's ridiculous. I may have lived in a trailer with a kidnapper and my sister, but I'm just as good or as bad as the next person," Will said, running his hands through his dark hair.  
"Well, he just thought you were trash. I guess it was the clothes and the small beard you're growing. I think you look like Orlando Bloom in "Pirates of the Carribbean," Alicia said, her blue eyes glowing.  
"No, he doesn't. Orlando Bloom's hot!" Lisa interjected, jumping into the conversation and causing Alicia, Lisa, and Sandra to giggle as Will picked up a pillow and flung it at Lisa.  
"Very funny. I'm getting lip from a girl who's hair has been deep fried," Will said. The whole family laughed at that. Luke loved watching his family laugh. When Jenna had stolen his babies he had to make an effort to be cheerful for Sandra, Nathan, and his wife. Now he was happy without having to force himself. He had almost forgotten that they had been stolen. The way they blended back with the family wasn't hard. Even Will bringing Alicia from Colorado wasn;t hard on the family like he had thought it was going to be. He hoped he, Will and the others would be able to protect her from her father and Dave.

Alicia felt a huge wave of relief after she had talked to Will's parents. It was like a huge burden been lifted. But she

knew she would still have to deal with her dad if not in person then over the phone. She had to tell him that she quit her

job because Will proposed to her and she said yes. If her dad got furious with that, then that was his problem. Alicia

had a new set of parents now. And they would take care of her. Alicia was moved when they wanted her to call her momma and

daddy. Once Alicia told her father the news, she wasn't going to tell her dad where her and Will were. She didn't want

to put her new family in danger.

After supper that night, Alicia decided to call her dad. Her Dad picked up after three rings. "Hello?" said a gruff voice.

Alica tried to remain strong. Both Will and his family were watching. "Dad, it's me Alicia". "Where have you been? You were suppose

to be in the lab this afternoon!"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm not coming back home. I quit my job. Will proposed to me and I'm going to marry him".

Alicia said it proudly. Her dad nearly hit the roof "What?! Alicia you get back here now! Don't throw your life and career

away by marrying some trailer trash!" her father yelled loud enough for Will to hear.

"Dad, enough! You have been telling me what I should do for eighteen years! It's time I need to make decisions on my own I'm

an adult now and can do whatever I want! If I want to quit and get married, you can't stop me. It's what I want. I'm not going

back to an abusive dad and partner I'm just not!" Alicia said hotly.

"Alicia where are you? I'm going to send Dave after you", her father said sternly. Alicia "You can't dad. Not this time.

because I won't tell you where we are, and I've got two bodyguards to protect me". she said smiling at Will and her new

dad.

Her dad kept complaining more on the phone and ALicia said "Goodbye daddy." then she hung up.

Alicia hung up the phone and took a couple of shaky breaths. "That went well," Will quipped as he hugged her tightly to his chest.  
"Depends on that. I didn't tell him where I was. But that doesn't mean he can't trace that call," Alicia said, burying her head in Will's chest.  
"Actually he can't, Honey. My next concert is in Tampa, Florida and we leave tomorrow," Lori joined in the conversation, smoothing back her new daughter's hair.  
"Really? Then I'm looking forward to leaving with all of you. If we move around enough my father and Dave will never find me," Alicia said, a genuine relief and joy mixed in her blue eyes.  
"I can't believe he threatened you with Dave!" Will said as the family sat back down and he stroked her hair gently.  
"I know. I'm also sorry what he said about you on the phone, Will. I know all of you heard that," Alicia said unhappily.  
"It's okay, Baby. He's not the first one to ever insult my living in a trailer. I think "Trailer Trash" is a lot better than what some people have called me and Lisa," Will said in a comforting tone.  
"Do you care to tell me some time what people have called you, Will?" Luke asked, sitting down on the other side of Will.  
"Nope. I want to forget that Jenna ever stole me and Lisa as soon as possible," Will said almost in a rush.  
"Oh? does that mean you want to forget me, Will?" Alicia asked, raising her head from his chest and looking into his eyes.  
"Let me rephrase that. I want to forget everything, but that. I want to forget that she ever kissed me, hugged me, dyed mine and Lisa's hair, and that she forced us to call her our mother," Will said bitterly as he stood up and walked around the room.  
"You're still angry over it, Son?" Luke asked, touching his son's shoulders with his hands gently.  
"I didn't say that," Will said, knowing his parents would see through that lie.  
"Baby, you didn't have to say it. I can see it in your eyes. Also, when you get angry you're just like your father. The both of you hold it in, thinking you have to be strong for everyone else. You don't have to do that, Baby," Lori said, touching Will's face gently.  
The tears came to Will's eyes and he broke down as both his parents held him tightly. Then the rest of the family joined in the family hug

Alicia felt really bad for Will that he was so angry at Jenna. But if Jenna had never kidnapped Will, how would her and

Will ever have met? Pushing the thought out of her mind, Alicia reminded herself that Will didn't regret meeting her.

She hugged Will tightly to her. She hoped her dad wouldn't send Dave out to find her in which he probably would.

Much later she grabbed a mug of tea and hung out on the balcony the wind blowing her long blonde hair. Marrying Will

she had turned down her job, and that would mean cutting ties with her dad. Her father wouldn't be walking her down the

aisle unless it was Dave. And Alicia didn't want to be with someone like Dave. Who abused women. Tears came to Alicia's

eyes. She didn't know who was going to walk her down the aisle. She could ask her new dad, but wouldn't he have a problem with

that? he hadn't known her that long and they had just met.

Also, Alicia didn't know what she would be doing as far as career went while being on the road for Will's family. She wondered

if Lori had someone to do her hair and makeup. Alicia heard that most singers had a makeup artist. Maybe she could get a job

doing that. Alicia looked at her fingers and realized something was missing. Will had never given her the ring even when

she had said yes to him!

Will then stepped onto the balcony "Alicia, what's the matter?" he asked looking at her. Alicia blushed realizing what she

was about to say would sound dumb. "Um, you forgot to give me my engagement ring when I said yes Will" 


	11. New Touring Buddies

Alicia hung up the phone and took a couple of shaky breaths. "That went well," Will quipped as he hugged her tightly to his chest.  
"Depends on that. I didn't tell him where I was. But that doesn't mean he can't trace that call," Alicia said, burying her head in Will's chest.  
"Actually he can't, Honey. My next concert is in Tampa, Florida and we leave tomorrow," Lori joined in the conversation, smoothing back her new daughter's hair.  
"Really? Then I'm looking forward to leaving with all of you. If we move around enough my father and Dave will never find me," Alicia said, a genuine relief and joy mixed in her blue eyes.  
"I can't believe he threatened you with Dave!" Will said as the family sat back down and he stroked her hair gently.  
"I know. I'm also sorry what he said about you on the phone, Will. I know all of you heard that," Alicia said unhappily.  
"It's okay, Baby. He's not the first one to ever insult my living in a trailer. I think "Trailer Trash" is a lot better than what some people have called me and Lisa," Will said in a comforting tone.  
"Do you care to tell me some time what people have called you, Will?" Luke asked, sitting down on the other side of Will.  
"Nope. I want to forget that Jenna ever stole me and Lisa as soon as possible," Will said almost in a rush.  
"Oh? does that mean you want to forget me, Will?" Alicia asked, raising her head from his chest and looking into his eyes.  
"Let me rephrase that. I want to forget everything, but that. I want to forget that she ever kissed me, hugged me, dyed mine and Lisa's hair, and that she forced us to call her our mother," Will said bitterly as he stood up and walked around the room.  
"You're still angry over it, Son?" Luke asked, touching his son's shoulders with his hands gently.  
"I didn't say that," Will said, knowing his parents would see through that lie.  
"Baby, you didn't have to say it. I can see it in your eyes. Also, when you get angry you're just like your father. The both of you hold it in, thinking you have to be strong for everyone else. You don't have to do that, Baby," Lori said, touching Will's face gently.  
The tears came to Will's eyes and he broke down as both his parents held him tightly. Then the rest of the family joined in the family hug

Alicia felt really bad for Will that he was so angry at Jenna. But if Jenna had never kidnapped Will, how would her and

Will ever have met? Pushing the thought out of her mind, Alicia reminded herself that Will didn't regret meeting her.

She hugged Will tightly to her. She hoped her dad wouldn't send Dave out to find her in which he probably would.

Much later she grabbed a mug of tea and hung out on the balcony the wind blowing her long blonde hair. Marrying Will

she had turned down her job, and that would mean cutting ties with her dad. Her father wouldn't be walking her down the

aisle unless it was Dave. And Alicia didn't want to be with someone like Dave. Who abused women. Tears came to Alicia's

eyes. She didn't know who was going to walk her down the aisle. She could ask her new dad, but wouldn't he have a problem with

that? he hadn't known her that long and they had just met.

Also, Alicia didn't know what she would be doing as far as career went while being on the road for Will's family. She wondered

if Lori had someone to do her hair and makeup. Alicia heard that most singers had a makeup artist. Maybe she could get a job

doing that. Alicia looked at her fingers and realized something was missing. Will had never given her the ring even when

she had said yes to him!

Will then stepped onto the balcony "Alicia, what's the matter?" he asked looking at her. Alicia blushed realizing what she

was about to say would sound dumb. "Um, you forgot to give me my engagement ring when I said yes Will"

Will felt all the blood rush to his face at Alicia's gentle reminder. He had been so happy that she had said yes to him that it had slipped his mind. When she had talked to her father he had also forgotten to give it to her. He was angry at being called "Trailer Trash" in front of his parents and all the pain over what Jenna had done to him and Lisa came back.  
"I'm so sorry, Al. I meant to give it to you when you said yes," Will whispered softly in her ear as he held her tightly in his arms.  
"It's okay," Alicia said, stroking his face gently with her soft hands.  
"I'm not happy about Jenna kidnapping me and Lisa, but I am glad that I met you, Al," Will said, kissing her through her blonde hair.  
"I'm happy too, Will. I told myself that you weren't angry that we had met," Alicia said, resting her cheek against his firm chest.  
"No. I'm glad I met you. Now I want to give you your ring with my family watching," Will said kissing her lips before they went inside.The rest of the family were sitting around the table, eating apple pie when Will cleared his throat.  
"What is it, Baby?" Lori asked, looking at first Will and then Alicia.  
"Alicia just said something that i had forgotten. I bought her engagement ring before I left Colorado and I never gave it to her. I kept it in my pocket, even after tonight's shouting match with her father. I want to give it to her with all of you present," Will said, pulling the box out of his jeans pocket.  
He opened it slowly and pulled a gold ring with a light blue stone in it out. "Will, it's beautiful," Alicia exclaimed as Will put it on her finger and squeezed her hand.  
"As soon as I saw it I thought of your eyes. It's not expensive. I promise to get you a better one when times are better," Will said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Will, I love it. You don't have to get me an expensive ring," Alicia said, hugging him tightly.  
"I love you," Will whispered softly before his family came over with hugs and kisses.

"I love you to", said Alicia with love in her eyes as she looked into Will's the family and her new parents came over to greet

them with hugs and said congratulations to them.

The next morning in Tampa, Lori Leigh had several radio interviews to go to, and then rehearsal. The interviews and rehearsal

went well then she decided to go back to the tour bus to join her family for dinner. As she thought to herself while

she walked, Lori was happy her family was all together again. She was happy for Will and Alicia getting engaged even though

she cried last night thinking she had missed so much of Will's and Lisa's childhood. Luke had come in and comforted her

as she cried reminding her that at least they got their children back. As she walked, she had no idea that her opening acts

Brooks and Dunn were plotting a evil prank to stage a fake kidnapping scene. They had heard of Lori Leigh, but they never

met her and they wanted to meet her and get to know her better. So they planned on kidnapping her as a prank, and wanted

to take her on a hot air baloon ride complete with dinner.

Brooks and Dunn, and Martina Mcbride were Lori Leigh's opening acts who went onstage before her. They had heard of her music

and were thinking of asking her to do a duet with them. They told Martina their mischievous plan and ideal prank. She had

looked at them on her bus as if they were insane. "Guys, that can get you arrested! That's no way in greeting a newcomer! Let's

invite her to a barbeque at one of our buses or to a soundcheck, but to stage a fake kidnapping scene? I heard she has two

over protective bodyguards."

"They can't watch her twenty four seven", said Ronnie with a mishchievous grin. "Besides, she needs bathroom breaks every

once in awhile". Martina shook her head "IF you get in trouble, don't call me".

Now they they waited to set their plan in motion. They watched Lori walk up towards the bus. She looked a bit tired

from rehearsal. They winked at each other then decided to confront her. Ronnie Dunn snuck up behind her and Kix followed

Lori heard someone behind her and stopped why was she being followed? thinking it was Jenna, she quickened her pace.

But then suddenly someone grabbed her. Lori Leigh screamed as she got lifted off the ground.

"Keep screaming, and we'll have to shoot", said Kix pulling out a fake gun. Lori Leigh looked at him terrified. The Guys

drug her into a nearby vehicle and they drove to their destination. 


	12. Meeting Martina

Will was taking a brief rest on the couch The trip to Tampa had taken a lot longer than he had thought it would with a brief stop in Hazzard to drop Uncle Jesse and the others of at Uncle Jesse's house. This time Nathan, Sandra, and Lisa had voted to stay in Hazzard while Lori, Luke, Will, and Alicia went on.  
Also Will was planning to marry Alicia while they were in Tampa. If her father ever found her he couldn't make her come home if she was married to Will. Will planned on doing that the next day; after his mother's concert.  
Will had heard that Brooks and Dunn and Martina McBride were opening for his mother and he hoped they were nice people. Lori had said that she didn't need him or Luke to watch over her as she ran a sound check, but Will wasn't so sure.

Luke entered the room and saw his son dozing on the couch. Luke could hardly blame Will being so tired. Since Luke was the bus driver too, he and Will had taken turns driving since they had left Virginia. They had driven all night, but they had made it.  
Luke sat down next to his son and wrapped his arm around Will's shoulders, hugging him tightly. Will opened his green eyes sleepily. "Hey, Daddy," Will murmured.  
"You okay, Boy?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah. Just tired. I want to rest before the concert tonight. Mama back yet?" Will asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sat up.  
'Not yet. And that's one thing that kind of alarms me. Your mother should be back by now," Luke commented.  
"You think we should go look for her, Daddy?" Will asked as he and Luke stood.  
"Let's wait a few more minutes. If she's not back let's go looking," Luke suggested as he wrapped his arm around Will's muscular shoulder and went to the kitchen. They had bought a box of Marie Callendar's chocolate creme pie on their way into town. Luke opened the pie and put it in the oven.  
"I thought Mama wanted to save that," Will said, sitting down on a bar chair at the counter.  
"She did, but what your mama doesn't know can't hurt her. You won't tell her, will you, Will?" Luke asked, setting two plates and forks in front of them.  
"Mama's gonna hurt you. i believe you are going to be sleeping on the couch tonight," Will said, his voice sounding amused.  
"Come on, Will. this could be your bachelor party since you plan on eloping tomorrow," Luke said, pouring two glasses of milk.  
"Shouldn't we have stayed in Hazzard and had this party on the farm with Uncle Jesse, Uncle Bo, Uncle Cooter, and Nathan?" Will asked.  
"Well, considering that you think that Alicia's father is going to come after her and you're planning the wedding for tomorrow I thought we can have the party now. After we eat this we can watch the Rambo movies," Luke said, as he and Will ate the pie.  
"I've never actually seen Rambo, Daddy," Will said, cleaning his plate.  
:What? Every American boy has seen Rambo!" Luke protested.  
"Everyone except me. Jenna didn't like movies like that. I grew up watching the same chick flicks that Jenna and Lisa liked. Lisa's favorite is "Titanic," Will said, rinsing off his plate.  
Luke thought that was funny. His son had never seen Rambo. Luke had introduced Nathan to Rambo when he was a thirteen. At least Jenna hadn't stolen this moment from him.

Martina sighed as she watched the boys drag Lori Leigh off into a van they rented. She decided she would go over to Lori Leigh's

bus to see if her family was around. If they were, she knew they would get worried if she hadn't been back by now. She walked

over to their bus. It was right beside Ronnie and Kix's. She knocked on it and Luke answered the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked a well built man with dark graying hair. He must be Lori's husband and bodyguard.

"Hi.I'm Martina Mcbride, one of Lori's opening acts". she extended her hand for him to shake.

"Martina Mcbride?" asked Luke shocked she was standing before him.Martina was a big country music superstar. Bigger

than Brooks and Dunn. "What brings you here?" Luke asked curious as he shook her hand.

Martina sighed. "This won't take long really. I just thought you should know about this. Kix and Ronnie have staged a fake

kidnapping scenaro involving your wife. It's there weird way of bonding with fellow country singers. They wanted to take

her on a hot air balloon ride and take her out to dinner afterwards. The guys want to record a duet with her. They think she's

great".

"A fake kidnapping scene?!" Luke asked alarmed. Why on earth would they want to do that? Martina finished for him "It's just

a silly prank. The guys won't harm her I promise their good guys. They just want to get to know her".

Luke found this somewhat amusing "Do they do this often?" Will had joined them in time to hear about the fake kidnapping.

Martina rolled her eyes "Every year to a different newcomer especially if their a woman. Trust me, she's going to be fine".

she smiled at Luke. "I just thought I'd come by to tell you just to save you the trouble of going out to try to save her.

They will bring her back in a few hours".

Luke "Thanks for telling us we were getting worried. Can you stop by the bus later? Lori would like to meet you. She's such

a huge fan."

Martina smiled "I"d love to meet her. See you guys later". Then she walked towards her bus. 


	13. Mysterious Kidnappers

Will looked at his father, laughing, as he closed the door. "Do you really think that kind of prank is funny, Daddy?" Will asked, doubtfully.  
"I don't know, Son, but I least I know she'll be okay. Ronnie and Kix, I've been told wouldn't be like Milo Beaudry," Luke said lightly as he started the second Rambo movie.  
"Who?" Will asked, confused,  
"Milo Beaudry, He fell in love with your aunt Daisy and when Daisy didn't show him love back he went after your mother. On our first date he decided he liked her and started to kiss her. I beat him up. The day Lisa was born he kidnapped her and took her to his cabin in the mountains. When she said he didn't love her he beat her up. Then when your mother found out she was going to have Lisa he kissed her before abandoning her, tied up in that cabin. I came in there in time and I had to deliver Lisa myself," Luke explained.  
"Wow. I guess that's why i care for Al so much. If anyone hit her-" Will interrupted himself.  
"I know, Boy. I know. And your mother should be back soon. We have to get ready for the concert now," Luke said, stopping the movie and standing up.  
"Okay. I'll go tell Al. She's at the store. She wants to get a box of cake for our wedding," Will said, picking up his gun which he strapped to his shoulder and put on his black jacket.

Lori Leigh couldn't believe the nerve of these guys. Both of them dragged her into the hotair balloon. She was terrified

of heights. One of them operated the balloon and soon they were high off the ground. Strangely though, these guys didn't

tie her up. "Aren't you going to tie me up?" she asked them. They looked at her amused.

"No, why should we?" asked Kix looking at the pretty redhead. She was a spunky thing.

"Because that is what kidnappers do", said Lori Leigh impatiently.

Ronnie looked at her and laughed "We aren't real kidnappers Lori Leigh", he said winking at her.

"Then who are you and what am I doing up in the air?" Lori leigh demanded growing impatient with them.

"Man, she's fiesty", said Ronnie to Kix and they cracked up laughing.

"We're Brooks and Dunn your opening act. We uh, wanted to meet you so we staged a fake kidnapping scene". smirked

Kix.

"You what? My bodyguards are going to be worried sick about me", said Lori Leigh alarmed.

"Don't worry you can call them when we go to lunch.Right now let's just enjoy this ride and spectacular view.

Lori Leigh turned pale.

"oh no, I think she's going to get motion sickness Ronnie", said Kix

"No, I'll be fine just need to get used to it." she said standing up. The two walked over and introduced themselves properly.

"I'm Lori leigh Duke", she said smiling.

For most of the ride the three talked and Lori Leigh agreed to do a duet with them when they asked. Next after that

they ate at a fancy restaurant that served steak and seafood. Lori Leigh called Luke on her cell which she kept. She waited

for him to answer.

"Hello, Luke Duke", he answered.

"Baby, Hi its me", said Lori. 


	14. Spotting Dave

Luke felt his insides melt with relief as he heard his wife's voice. He wouldn't have admitted it to his son, but he was glad that she had called. Given the family's history with kidnapping, Ronnie and Kix's prank was rather ill-timed.  
"Lori, are you okay?" Luke asked quietly. Will was in the bathroom, giving himself a quick shave. It was hard for Luke and Lori to see that their son was now old enough to shave and had whiskers to prove it.  
"I'm fine, Baby. Brooks and Dunn played a prank on me and I was just calling you to tell you I'm back on the ground," Lori said, trying to make her voice light for him.  
"Are you coming back here or do Will, Alicia, and myself need to meet you there?" Luke asked, turning into Lori's bodyguard.  
"I'll meet you there," Lori said.  
"I love you, Baby," Luke said.  
"I love you too, Handsome," Lori commented as Luke hung up the phone and Will came out of the bathroom and Alicia came down the hallway from the room she had been sleeping in.  
"That Mama?" Will asked casually.  
"Yep. She's going to meet us at the concert. I suggest we get going," Luke said, to his son and new daughter.  
"Is she okay? I head Martina McBride tell you about the prank while you boys were watching Rambo," Alicia said as they left the hotel.  
"I'm sure of it, Alicia," luke said as they rode the elevator down.  
"Are we still getting married tomorrow, Will?" Alicia asked, looking up at Will with her large blue eyes. Will smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"I still plan on it. I'm not giving your father or Dave a chance to take you from me," Will said softly.

LOri Leigh hung up the phone with Luke. Her and Ronnie and Kix finished their meal and went back to the van talking along

the way. Lori decided then she was going to pull a prank of her own to pay them back and very soon.

Once at her dressing room after she got ready, LOri Leigh called a party place and orded about seventy confetti filled

balloons and about thirty boxes of pampers adult size not childrens size to their bus. She chuckled slightly thinking

she'd love to see their expressions once they got onto their tour bus. It would take them hours to clean up all that

confetti.

Lori Leigh got herself together and examined her outfit. It was the black one with the v-neck in the front. She brushed

her short red hair slightly and went out. Her and Brooks and Dunn and Martina Mcbride all three were doing a duet night.

They had rehearsed earlier and Martina had greeted her. Lori felt childish as she had told Martina she was a huge fan.

Martina promised to come by the bus so they could have a girl chat.

Lori Leigh waited backstage for Brooks and Dunn to introduce them

Ronnie and Kix took a break in between songs. "We'd like to introduce you to two wonderful ladies with incredible talent.

tonight is Duet night, so if you recognise any of thes songs feel free to sing along. The first one is out on radio

now and originally we recorded it with Reba Mcentire. Now we have a new duet partner tonight to sing "If you see him,

if you see her with us". "Ladies and Gentleman, Lori Leigh Duke!" The song started off with nice piano music.

Lori leigh stepped onstage and smiled at the audience and began singing Reba's part in the beginning of the song.

Luke watched his wife sing with Kix and Ronnie and felt a surge of happiness as he watched her beautiful eyes and smile light up her face. His girl was glowing as she stood there, singing. By the happy look on her face she looked like she was enjoying herself and her audience loved her too.  
"Mama, looks happy," Will commented. Luke looked at his son and new daughter. Alicia and Will had happy looks on their faces.  
"Yes she does. She's so beautiful. I hope you two still love each other that much after being married for almost twenty years," Luke said as the song ended.  
"Thank you, Lori. You did a good job. We are proud to say that you performed better than we had thought. How do you do it?" Ronnie asked.  
"I have a strong faith in God and a wonderful husband of nearly twenty years. If not for God, my husband, and my children I would never have lasted," Lori said, looking over to the place Luke was standing and smiling at him.  
"Is your husband here now?" Kix asked.  
"Yes. I was hoping that I could introduce my husband and eldest son and his fiancee. My eldest son and my husband are my bodyguards," Lori said, motioning towards Will, Luke, and Alicia. The three came out on the stage, looking nervous.

Lori Leigh introduced her husband, Will and his fiancee' after greeting them and hugging them onstage. The audience

cheered and some girls even screamed once they saw how handsome Luke looked and how handsome Will looked. Alicia had even

soem guys whistling at her. And Alicia had smiled even though her heart would always belong to Will no matter what.

Lori Leigh asked both Will and Alicia to stay onstage, her and Martina had a surprise song that they wanted to sing for the

happy couple. Lori would sing for Luke next.

"This next song that I'm going to sing with Martina goes out to this happily engaged couple my son and his fiancee'. The song

is called Forever, and it's a new song me and Martina has recorded. It will be released on both of our upcoming albums". The

song began slow talking about how the couple met, fell in love and it talked about them growing old forever. Lori couldn't

believe she was finally getting to sing with her favorite singer! It was a dream come true!

Alicia and Will stood in the middle of the stage just a slow dancing to the song. Alicia had never had a song written especially

for her before and it was kinda nice.

Meanwhile Dave was in the audience frowning as he watched Alicia dance with Will. Will had her in his arms protectively.

her father was right, he thought. Will was nothing more than trailer trash. He had located Alicia because he had founded out

that Will worked for country music superstar Lori Leigh Turner. He would find a way to get to Alicia.

As Alicia danced, she opened her eyes and spotted Dave in the audience. Her blood ran cold and her heart pounded. She began to

tremble. 


	15. Eloping

Will felt Alicia tremble slightly in his arms and he looked into her panicked blue eyes. "What's wrong?" Will asked in a whisper as he danced with her. Will had been enjoying this dance with his girl and to see her this terrified alarmed him.  
"Will, Dave's out there. I can see him," Alicia's voice trembled and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.  
"Okay. Calm down, Baby. Dave's not going to hurt you. One thing my father and I would stop him and another too many witnesses. Not even Dave's that stupid," Will said, holding her tightly in his arms as the song stopped and the crowd clapped a thunderous applause.  
"I want to wish you two happiness in your life. Alicia, you got yourself a right handsome young man," Martina said, smiling. Alicia blushed slightly.  
"Thank you, Miss McBride," Will said as he shook hands with her.  
"You don't have to call me that. I'm just Martina. And you, Will Duke, take care of your young lady," Martina said, in a scolding voice.  
"I will, Ma'am," Will said as he and Alicia left the stage and watched the rest of the concert backstage. Luke came back there a few minutes later and looked at Alicia and Will with concern.  
"What's wrong, Kids?" Luke asked, wrapping his arms around Will's broad shoulders and jerking Alicia's blonde braid gently.  
"It's Dave, Daddy. Alicia saw him in the audience," Will said, his voice dead serious.  
"That could be a problem. But is Dave dumb enough to try anything out here with millions watching in the audience and this being televised?" Luke asked, rubbing his whiskered face thoughtfully.  
"I don't know, but I'm not going to let him hurt her!" Will said adamantly.  
"Will, I'm so scared," Alicia whimpered as she hugged Will tightly and buried her tear-streaked face in his chest.  
"I know. Just relax. We'll think of something," Will said, stroking her head as he kissed the top of her head gently.  
"After the concert's over I'll tell your mother and we can get out of here without being seen," Luke said.  
"Will that work, Daddy?" Alicia asked, her fear reflected in her eyes.  
"I'm hoping so, Sweetheart. And we'll continue with the marriage ceremony tomorrow. Maybe Dave won't take you back to Colorado when he finds you have married Will," Luke said comfortingly.  
"I don't know. My father won't see me as married to Will. In fact he doesn't see you as anything. He said you were just a waste of space," Alicia said doubtfully.  
"Did you believe him?" Will asked.  
"No. Do I look that dumb?" Alicia said, grabbing thick handfuls of his leather jacket.  
Lori came back there just then, all her numbers done and saw her husband and son with Alicia hugging Will tight and tears in her eyes.  
Lori walked over to Alicia and stroked her hair gently. "Alicia, what's wrong?" Lori asked in a soothing voice. Raising Sandra had given both of Will's parents plenty of experience with daughters.  
"Mama, Dave's in the audience. Alicia saw him," Will said quickly.  
"Oh dear," Lori said, her fingers going to her mouth.  
"Let's get over to the hotel. Will, you and Alicia follow your mother and me," Luke ordered sharply as he went towards the back door, his arm around Lori's shoulders. Will followed him, his arm around Alicia's.  
They made it back to the hotel and Lori and Alicia collapsed on the couches. "That was too close," Alicia breathed deeply.  
"I know. Luke, should we still go through with Will and Alicia's wedding plans or wait until we get back to Hazzard?" Lori asked, looking at her husband with concerned eyes.

Luke looked into his wife and daughter-in-law's worried eyes. Both women were frightened. "What do you think, Will?" Luke asked, wrapping his arm around Will's shoulders tightly.  
"I don't know. We could try to leave tomorrow before Dave even realizes we're gone. And we can get married on our way out. That way he can't force you to come back if we're legally married. It's be kidnapping another man's wife and I could press charges," Will said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
Luke thought his son's plan was good. He just hoped that Dave didn't find them though. Alicia was scared. that much was obvious.

Alicia was glad they got out of the concert and to the Hotel safely. But that still didn't mean Dave couldn't find them.

Alicia sighed if she had her way, she would go ahead and elope with Will tonight if that was okay. She wanted to get

married as soon as possible so that she could be Will's wife. Dave would try and kidnap her even if she was married to Will.

He was always determined to please her father and would do anything to bring her back even kidnap her out her own free will.

She sat in Will's lap and leaned against his chest. She was so happy to have him. Nothing else made her more content. Will

cared so much for her and both him and his father was determined to protect her no matter water. To move onto lighter

subjects Lori looked at Alicia even though she to was scared Dave and what he might do to them, she couldn't let this ruin

her family. "Honey, let's think about lighter things. For instance, your wedding. We still need to call the caterer, pick

up the cake". Alicia cut in "I've already got the cake, I got it yesturday when we got to Tampa". Alicia loved their

two layer cake on it was pink roses and it was plain vanilla Alicia's favorite cake flavor. Her dress was also stunning.

Alicia didn't want a big fancy dress for the occasion. Instead she had chosen a simple cream colored dress that showed off

her skinny figure and it was floor length. No train was behind it. Alicia didn't want to wear a veil because she was afraid

that it would mess up her curly hair. She had planned on wearing her straight hair into curls. Lori Leigh's hairstylist

offered to do her hair and makeup. But Alicia didn't like others doing her makeup she said thanks but she would do makeup

on her own. The last person who did her makeup during her prom year made her look like a hooker in her prom picture.

The family woke up early the next day. If they wanted to get out on the road, and get to the small wedding chapel that Will and Alicia had picked then, they needed to get going. Around eight o'clock Luke knocked on Alicia's door. Lori opened the door quietly.  
"Are you two ready?" Luke asked, after quickly kissing Lori. Alicia came to the doorway, her face pale and her breathing erratic.  
"Yes. Alicia's a little nervous. It reminds me of myself on our wedding day," Lori said, wrapping her arm around Alicia, hugging her gently.  
"If it's any consolation, Honey, Will's nervous too. He checked to see if the wedding rings were in his pocket five times in ten minutes," Luke said, causing both women to grin.  
"That's good to know, Daddy. At least I'm not alone in this," Alicia said faintly as they walked down the hallway.  
"Luke, he can't believe our son is getting married," Lori said softly as she walked with Luke down the hall and had her arm firmly around him.  
Luke stopped and turned to his wife, pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. "We're not going to lose him, Lori. We'll just have Alicia as part of our family. Also we still have Nathan, Sandra, and Lisa," Luke said, pressing his cheek on the top of her head.  
"I'm just glad our tour is over for awhile and we can go back home to Hazzard," Lori said quietly. Luke, Lori, Nathan, and Sandra had left California two years after Lisa and Will had been kidnapped and moved back to Hazzard. Luke was always happy when they got back after a tour.  
"Me too. Now let's get going," Luke said, kissing his wife's lips gently.  
Luke and Lori entered the living room. Will and Alicia were sitting on the couch holding hands and talking. "Are you two ready?" Lori asked as the two stood.  
"Yes, Mama," Will said, smiling faintly.  
Luke knew his son still felt nervous. By the end of the day he would have a wife and very soon he would be having children to look after. But he knew that neither one would change their minds about marriage. Alicia was too scared of Dave and her father to change her mind

They arrived at the Chapel within twenty minutes. Lori, and Alicia went into the dressing room so that she could get ready.

Alicia was happy that she was finally marrying the man of her dreams. She couldn't see herself marrying anyone else. Lori came

into the room and handed her her dress. "Here, honey go ahead and put it on. Your about to become a married woman." She said

tears still coming to her eyes.

Alicia didn't know what it was like to be a mother who was watching her daughter get married for the first time. But that

was how Lori looked. Like she couldn't believe Alicia was all grown up. Why couldn't she have had parents like Will's

growing up? Will was so lucky to have a great family like he did and now they were her family. Alicia felt like she didn't

deserve their kindness.

Alicia smiled "Okay. I can't wait to see how I look in it". Alicia disapeared into the small bathroom and put on the wedding

gown. When she stepped out, Lori Leigh had happy tears in her eyes. Alicia looked stunning like a model straight out of

a magazine.

"How do I look?" Alicia asked.

Lori Leigh wiped her tears away and hugged Alicia "You look stunning sweetheart. Will's not going to be able to take his eyes

off you".

Alicia laughed and soon Lori Leigh's Hairstylist came in to do her hair. Alicia had brought her own makeup to put on.

Will nervously jerked on the cuff of his shirt, his father standing next to him. "You gonna be okay, Son?" Luke whispered quietly.  
"I guess so. Dad, where you this scared when you married Mama?" Will asked, as the doors opened and Lori and Alicia entered the church. Alicia was so beautiful. Her blonde curly hair was pinned up and she wore a beautiful dress of the purest ivory. Will felt his mouth go dry as he looked at her coming down the aisle toward him.  
'The ceremony is quick, Son. After it's over you just have to sign a couple of papers and you'll be legally married," Luke said, patting Will's shoulder.  
Alicia and Lori stepped onto the stage. Lori stood next to Luke and Alicia grasped Will's hands in hers and looked into his green eyes.  
All Will could do was stare into her blue eyes that looked at him so lovingly. She was so beautiful! Will didn't know what he had done to deserve a girl like Alicia. The wedding ceremony was just as his father said. It didn't take long until the minister said he could kiss the bride. Will cupped her face gently and kissed her lips firmly. His first kiss to her as her husband. Alicia kissed him back, stroking his face and hair gently. She sighed deeply as they broke apart.  
"Mr. Duke, I'm gonna need both you and Mrs. Duke to sign these," the minister said, holding out a pen to Will. It took a minute for Will to realize that the minister meant him and Alicia and not his mother and father.  
Will took the pen and both signed the papers, making the marriage legal. The Dukes left the church and went back to their bus. Will put the papers in a safe so they'd be secure and sat down in a chair, Alicia sitting down on his lap and resting her head against his chest.  
"Well, you two did it," Luke said, clapping Will's shoulder and stroking Alicia's hair.  
"Yes we did. It really wasn't that bad. So, Mrs. Duke, you regret marrying me yet?" Will teased, causing Alicia to slap his chest.  
"I don't know what I enjoy more; hitting you or kissing you," Alicia pouted.  
"I wouldn't mind the kiss," Will said, massaging her face gently.  
Alicia laughed as she hugged him tightly. Luke went up to the front of the bus to leave Tampa. And Lori and Alicia rehearsed a song that they had planned to sing together. None of them realized that Dave was following them.

Everyone was glad to be back in Hazzard county once they saw the welcome sign. They all planned to spend an entire week

at the Duke farm to see everyone. Alicia felt kinda bad that they didn't have a bigger Wedding so that they could invite

Will's other family to so they could attend. But Alicia felt that it was much safer if it was just her and Will, and his

parents. Bo greeted them as he saw them pull up in the tour bus. Luke parked it and everyone got out hugging Bo, Uncle Jesse

Daisy and the others. The rest of Lori and Luke's children came outside.

"So, what's been going on?" asked Daisy after she hugged everyone. She saw big grins on Will and Alicia's faces. "OH no,

You didn't?!"

Alicia and Will nodded. "Yeah. We just got married in Tampa", said Alicia with a big grin. Daisy squealed and the rest of

the Dukes welcomed Alicia into the family and said good wishes to the newly wedded couple.Alicia remained happy.She liked

her new family and they seemed to like her. She smiled at Will and he hugged her back holding her hand.

Meanwhile, Dave watched from nearby in a car he rented. He didn't want Alicia to know he was there yet. He wanted to wait

until Will went off with his father or something. Dave found it hard to approach Alicia because one of the Dukes was always

around her. Little did he know, Will wouldn't be leaving Alicia's side anytime soon.

Alicia looked at Will and smiled she hoped Will never left her side not even a moment. Uncle Jessie smiled at the couple

"Well, this calls for a celebration! How bout an old fashioned Duke cookout?" 


	16. Kidnapping Attempt

"So, how are you doing, Lisa?" Luke asked his older daughter as they all sat down to a barbecue dinner. Luke and Lori were upset that their eldest daughter didn't want to stay on the road with them like Will and Alicia did. She still wore the doo rag, though.  
"Fine. Aunt Daisy has been giving me and Sandra makeovers," Lisa said, taking a bite of potato salad.  
"You didn't dye her hair, did you, Daisy?" Lori asked apprehensively.  
"Of course not, Honey. I just made up her face. Actually her hair is looking a little bit better than it did a few weeks ago," Daisy said.  
"Lisa, can we see it?" Luke asked, pulling on the covering over his daughter's head.  
'Are you sure. It's still Jenna's color," Lisa said nervously.  
"I'm positive. Let's see it, Baby," Luke said firmly.Lisa took off her doo rag. Her hair looked patchy. Certain spots were chestnut-colored, but dark brown was starting to come through the dye job.  
"Well, someone say something," Lisa said, looking at everyone.  
Everyone didn't know what to say. it was different, but how did they say something without hurting her feelings? Lori opened her mouth to say something. Luke didn't know what she could say. Luke didn't even know what to say. The dye job with her natural hair color was terrible!

Lori Leigh seethed on the inside. Jenna nearly ruined her daughter's hair! But the good news was most of the dye was coming

out and there was only spots where it was chestnut brown. But it did look better since the last time they saw it. Lori

was willing to bet next month, Lisa's hair would return to normal. She just had to keep washing it. Lori Leigh gathered

her thoughts and try to say something so that it wouldn't hurt her daughter's feelings.

"It looks better than the last time we saw it, sweetheart. Your dark hair is coming back but there is still patches of

chestnut brown. I am sure that within next month it will return to normal. Just keep washing it and using the vitamins the

doctor gave you and uh, keep the doo rag on your head".

Lisa nodded glad that her hair was at least doing better and still on her head. At least it wasn't falling out. Daisy looked

over at Lori "So,Lori, how was touring with Brooks and Dunn and Martina Mcbride?"

"Oh, it was awesome!. Kix and Ronnie are good guys even though they are pranksters", Lori went on telling them the prank the

two pulled, and she also told them the prank she pulled on them surprising everyone. Daisy never imagined Lori as a prankster.

She guessed that after hanging around the Duke boys for too long, you become one. "I wonder how they are doing now", Lori

Leigh asked smirking. She knew it would take days to clean a tour bus.

The week that they were staying in Hazzard was like Heaven to Will. He had the perfect family and a wife that loved him. When Will had asked if they could try to have a baby she hadn't even complained and said that she would love one.  
It seemed that every day he fell more in love with his wife. He loved waking up in the morning and having her sleep in his arms. Will finally understood how his father could have stayed married to his mother and love her all these years. Like his mother, Alicia was easy to love.  
Will was with his brother, father, and uncles as the women were in the kitchen cooking dinner. "So, how's married life treatin' ya, boy?" Uncle Jesse asked, clapping Will's shoulder.  
"It's great. We're trying to have a baby," Will commented offhandedly.  
"You two don't want to wait a couple of years?" Uncle Bo asked amused.  
"Nope. I love Alicia. I want to have a baby by her and she agrees," Will said, his green eyes glowing happily.  
"Well, you're mother had you two months after you were born and she was pregnant with Lisa when you were four months old," Luke commented.  
"I don't think I want babies that quick. It'd be difficult raising two at once," Will said.  
"I didn't either. After you were born I said that I didn't want any more either because of the pain your mother went through to have you. Imagine my surprise when a doctor told me she was pregnant with Lisa. That was around the time that Jenna kidnapped you and your mother and nearly killed both her and Lisa," Luke said.  
"What kind of baby do you want, Will?" Uncle Cooter asked, changing the subject.  
"I don't know yet. I kind of don't care as long as it's healthy. I don't even know if she's pregnant yet. We've only been married a week," Will said.  
"You'll know when Alicia's pregnant, Son. When you hear her throwing up in the bathroom, food that makes her sick to her stomach, and she's very emotional, that's the huge indicator that your wife is expecting," Luke said, with all the knowledge of someone who knew what he was talking about.  
Will hoped that everything was that easy when it came to pregnancy. He didn't have much experience in knowing what pregnant women went through. He just hoped that when all that stuff that his wife would go through came, he would be ready for it.

Alicia helped Lori and Daisy fix supper. She was so happy being with Will. No one else made her feel more complete. Ever

since they got married, her and Will had been trying to have a baby. Alicia didn't know how long it would take for her

to get pregnant and she wondered how she would handle the pregnancy. It now had been months since they came home from the road

and it was getting near christmas. She had made quick friends with the Dukes and her, Lori and Daisy did everything together

and became one another's best friend.

All day, Alicia felt nauseated and tired. She tried going for a run earlier, but stopped quickly into a walk after only

running two blocks. When she came back in, she went to the bathroom to throw up. Luckily, Will was outside and so were the

rest of the men talking on the porch. Alicia didn't bother to eat much of breakfast this morning a few bites of pancakes made

her sick to her stomach.

She was helping Lori make tuna casserole when she began to feel nauseated and dizzy again. Lori looked at her alarmed

"Alicia? What's wrong?" Lori went over to her daughter in law. Alicia looked greenish and pale like she was going to throw up.

Alicia "I feel sick. Probably coming down with the flu", Alicia then ran upstairs and proceeded to throw up in the toilet.

Lori Leigh followed her but then told Daisy to go get Will. "Honey, how long have you been feeling like this?" she asked

pulling her long hair back

Alicia stood shaking. "A week off and on. I've been getting sick in the mornings and having headaches and feelin really tired

when I go to excersize".

Alicia then threw up.

Will was outside, hanging Christmas lights with his father, Nathan, and Bo when Daisy came out on the yard. "Will!" Daisy called frantically to him.  
"What's wrong, Aunt Daisy?" Will asked, pushing a lock of dark brown hair out of his eyes.  
"Something's wrong with Alicia. Your mother says that you need to come to the upstairs bathroom," Daisy said. Will hopped off the ladder, his father on his heels as he ran into the house. Alicia was on her knees in front of the toilet, Lori right beside her and holding her hair back as she whispered words of encouragement.  
"Is she all right, Lori?" Luke asked, concerned.  
"I think so. Will, I think Alicia's pregnant," Lori said, her green eyes filled with tears as she looked at him.  
"Pregnant? How can you tell?" Will asked, wrapping his arm around Alicia's shoulders as she threw up again.  
"She's throwing up and she looked as if what we were cooking made her feel sick. She also complained of feeling sick when she went for a walk. Your wife's going to have a baby, Will," Lori said, smoothing his hair back gently.  
"Wow! A baby! We're going to have a baby!" Will said, taking Alicia in his arms and hugging and kissing her gently.  
"You're happy?" Alicia asked, stroking his face gently with her hands.  
"What kind of question is that to ask me? We wanted a baby," Will said, lifting her up with his arms tightly around her.  
"I love you," Alicia said as they walked downstairs, Luke and Alicia following.

By the time they got downstairs, Alicia heard Bo, Nathan, Sandra,Lisa and Daisy singing christmas carols. This seemed a

bit odd to Alicia because her father never really celebrated christmas or even gave out presents. He worked all the time

leaving Alicia free to go off and attend parties. They were stringing and decorating the Christmas tree in a cheery christmas

like mood. Alicia watched them smiling as she listened to them sing. They sounded good.

If she could keep her sickness down, Alicia wanted to eat the food along with everyone else. She couldn't believe she was

pregnant and here it was Christmas! Alicia started to go sit on the couch to rest up.

Lisa saw Alicia go towards the couch. "Alicia! how about you and Will come help us decorate the tree!" "Yes!" said Sandra

all childlike all of a sudden. Christmas always made her feel like a kid again.

Alicia was totally unsure about this. She didn't know how to decorate a tree. But she could try and she liked Lisa. "okay.

but I'm warning you. I'm not good at decorating a tree". she walked over towards Lisa.

Lisa just laughed "It's okay. I could show you, it's very simple!" Lisa showed Alicia how to decorate the tree. Then she

locked eyes with Will with a look that simply asked has Alicia ever celebrated Christmas before? Little did she know,

Will didn't know that much about it either.

Will watched as his siblings decorated the tree with his wife and he strung up Christmas lights with his father. He felt like he had to keep looking at Alicia. She was having his baby and his first father gear was kicking in.  
"Will, she'll be all right," Luke's voice broke into his thoughts. Will felt his father's hand on his shoulder and he looked up at him.  
"I know that, Daddy. I just wanted to be sure," Will said, watching her laugh with Sandra, Lisa, and Daisy as she accidentally put an ornament on a branch that was already full.  
"Does Alicia know anything about decorating for Christmas, Baby?" Lori asked, wrapping her slender arms around Will's shoulders and pressing her lips to his forehead.  
"Don't know. She's pretty closemouthed about her life before she met me. I'm figuring, no she doesn't. I don't really know how to do this myself. I just watched as you, Uncle Cooter and Uncle Bo strung up the Christmas lights outside," Will said as his mother gently ran her fingers through his dark hair.  
Lori stopped in shock and gripping his face turned him to look at her. "You never celebrated Christmas?" Lori asked, the surprise on her face evident.  
"No, Ma'am. Jenna didn't celebrate Christmas. Lisa knows how to do this because she hung around friends who did. Jenna doesn't really like Christmas," Will said, a sad smile on his face.  
"Oh, my baby. You're going to celebrate Christmas now," Lori said, sitting on the couch and holding Will in her arms. Luke sat on the other side of Will, placing his hands on Will's thin shoulders.  
"I know. I still don't know about this holiday. How does a person celebrate Christmas with your family if you have never really celebrated it?" Will said, feeling his mother's arms rock him back and forth gently as if he were a small boy.  
"Like you've been doing, Boy. Just watch all of us and you'll know how our family celebrates it. Also the Almighty will help you," Uncle Jesse said reassuringly.  
It was then that Will noticed that everyone had heard this conversation. Alicia's eyes were brimming with tears as she came over to him. "Will, I didn't know that you have never celebrated Christmas," Alicia said, her voice trembling.  
Will stood up and gripped her hands gently. "It doesn't matter, Alicia. I'm celebrating it now. And I already got a Christmas gift from you," Will said, touching her still flat stomach with his hand.  
"It does matter, Will. I've never celebrated Christmas either," Alicia said, the tears spilling over. Will wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  
"That explains why Lisa had to explain how to decorate a tree," Will said, running his hand through her silky curls.  
"You don't hate me?" Alicia asked, looking up at him.  
"Why would I? i don't know how to do it either," Will said wryly.  
"I guess I just thought you would. I guess I thought you'd think that women should know how to decorate Christmas trees," Alicia said. Will started to laugh as he held her tightly. Soon the rest of the family laughed.

Later that night Luke was lying in the bed he and Lori slept in, his wife's arms around him and her head in his shoulder. Luke rubbed her shoulders gently as he thought.  
"You have a lot on your mind, Luke," Lori asked sleepily.  
"I'm thinking about Lisa, Will, and Alicia. None of them have celebrated Christmas. We could try to make this Christmas special for them," Luke said, stroking her hair gently. Her hair was starting to grow back so Luke was playing with it like he did when they were younger.  
"I was thinking that too. I feel bad that those three never celebrated Christmas because of Jenna or Alicia's father," Lori said, stroking Luke's face.  
"Me too. I want those kids happy this Christmas," Luke said, kissing the top of Lori's head.  
"I do too, Luke. Let's think of something special that we can give them," Lori said, raising up and kissing his lips gently.  
"We will. Now we'd better get to sleep. Didn't you want to take Alicia to the doctor tomorrow to make sure that you're right about her being pregnant?" Luke asked, as Lori laid her head back down on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Yes. I think she's pregnant, but we need a second opinion," Lori said tiredly and fell asleep. Luke fell asleep next, still at a loss as to what to give his kids.

Alicia was happy now that she had Will, his family and his relatives. Before Alicia didn't have a real family. Her father

was never there for her. Instead he buried himself into his work and worked long hours. Alicia had to spend most nights

by herself and cooking for herself in order to survive.

This Christmas season was special because she had a big family and she was expecting! Lori had promised to take her to

the doctor the next day to determine if she was really pregnant. She wanted Will to come to since he deserved to hear it

as the father.

The next morning, Alicia got up and ate breakfast with everyone before her appointment. Will had agreed to go with her

and his mother to the awaiting news.

The Doctor ran some tests and even had Alicia do a pregnancy tests before she ran the other tests. Alicia waited nervously

with Will and his mother.

"Alicia everything will be okay. There's no reason to be nervous", said Lori sitting in a chair accross from them.

"She's right sweetheart. We'll just take the news as it comes", said Will. He was getting more and more excited. waiting for the doctor was suspense for him.He held Alicia.

The Doctor soon came in looking like she had been in a rush. She smiled at the young couple. "Alicia Duke?" she asked

Alicia.

Alicia nodded she liked how her last name sounded Duke. "That's me and this is my family".

The Doctor nodded "Well I did all of the tests. AND you were right, your a few weeks pregnant Alicia".

Alicia grinned big so happy for her and Will they were going to have a baby!

"When am I due?" asked Alicia.

"You are due sometime during the middle week of August. August the 22nd". said the Doctor brightly.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Will shouted as he lifted Alicia off the bed she was laying in and twirled her around

happily.

Alicia giggled and held onto WIll tight. She was just as happy as Will. She just hoped everything went fine with the

pregnancy and that nothing went wrong.

Will held Alicia in his arms, spinning her around as he kissed her over and over. "Will, put me down. You're going to have to be gentle," Alicia said, giggling as she ran her delicate fingers through his dark hair.  
Will gently put her back down and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, but a baby!" Will said as he kissed the top of her head.  
"I know. I almost thought it might have been a phantom pregnancy," Alicia said, resting her head against his solid chest and running her fingers lightly up and down his muscular arm.  
"Well, it's not. Thank you for giving me a baby," Will said, twining his fingers in her silky curls.  
"Are we going to go home and tell your father, Baby?" Lori asked, breaking into the conversation.  
"Yeah. I think Dad would want to know. Also maybe we should call your father. He can't object to our marriage if he knows that your pregnant with my baby," Will said as he helped Alicia put her coat back on.  
"You don't know my father. He would take me, force me to divorce you, and say our baby is either a bastard child or you died in an accident," Alicia said as they stepped out into the cool air, none of them aware that Dave was watching.

Dave had been watching Alicia and Will for days after they had come to Hazzard. He had hoped to grab Alicia and leave, but Will Montgomery rarely left Alicia's side. It was even worse when he watched all the kissing that went on between the two. Like right now. Every few steps they would kiss deeply, Will stroking her beautiful blonde hair gently.  
Dave had heard from the mechanic this morning that Alicia was pregnant. He found that a little hard to believe, but considering that Alicia was in front of a doctor's office he believed it now. He knew now that he could never grab her when she was by herself. Considering she was either with Montgomery or with the Duke women, maybe he could grab her when she went shopping with Lori Duke or the teenaged girls.  
Alicia's father would make her divorce Will and marry him. Then as soon as Montgomery's brat was born he'd put it up for adoption.

Alicia and the others waited for Luke as he pulled around in him and Lori's car. Will and Alicia were so happy,  
both were grinning from ear to ear. "Will, I don't think we should tell dad about the baby. He'd want to find me then.

And what if Dave is watching and spying on us right now? We have to be extra careful. You need to be with me at all times".

Alicia felt really nervous. She felt like Dave was watching their every move planning on the perfect time to kidnap her.

Alicia didn't want that to happen.

"She's right Luke, and Will. If Dave and her father are awful people, then her father can force her to divorce you and marry

Dave and who knows what he will do when the baby is born like Jenna almost did to me and your baby sister Lisa. Will, you

can't take any risks. You have to be around Alicia more and make it complicated for Dave to kidnap Alicia make him realize

he's never going to get her. And Alicia I like the idea of not contacting your father. Stay away from him." Lori ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am", said Alicia and snuggled against Will wondering what he had to say about this.

Will was uncertain what to do regarding Alicia's father. Her father could harm their marriage, but would he break up a marriage if he knew that a baby was coming? Later that night after they had gone to bed Will was still thinking of that as he held his wife in his arms, feeling her head snuggle into his shoulder.  
"Good night, Will. I love you," Alicia said, her breath tickling his chest.  
"I love you too," Will said, kissing the top of her head gently.  
"Will, are you okay? You're awfully quiet," Alicia said after a few moments.  
"I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what to do about Dave and your father. Maybe if I called your father myself then maybe he might listen to me," Will said, rubbing her shoulders gently with his hand.  
"I don't think so, Will. My father doesn't like you. Do you seriously think he'll listen to you? He never listens to anyone unless they are like him," Alicia said, raising her head so Will could see her eyes.  
"It was just a thought, Al," Will said, gently massaging her face with his hand.  
"Will, I don't want our baby around my father. The problem is you think every father is like yours. Mine wasn't," Alicia said, resting her head back on Will's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Baby," Will said.  
"I know. I just couldn't make my father love me. I tried for so long. I guess that's why I love Luke and Lori so much. My mother died when I was young. Your mother has given me something I've missed and your father has shown me that there are good men out there who treat their daughters really good. I just hope that you'll be a good father, Will," Alicia said, touching his muscular arms gently with her fingers.  
"I hope so too. I didn't have a male role model growing up. I had Jenna raise me and she was hardly a good role model. You should see some of those pictures she took when I was small and my hair was chestnut," Will said, stroking her hair gently.  
"I like how you look now. I don't think I want to see you with Lisa's hair," Alicia said wryly.  
"Me neither. And if you don't want our baby around your father then I won't call him," Will said.  
"Thank you, Will. I love you," Alicia said, her tears falling on his chest.  
Will hugged her tightly as they fell asleep. He hoped that his baby would have a happier childhood than he did. Will didn't want his son or daughter to go through what he went through. He just had to try to protect his wife and baby as long as he could.

Alicia slept restlessly during the night. She dreamed that Dave kidnapped her, forced her to divorce Will, and make her give

their baby up for adoption. Alicia also dreamed that once Will's family found out, they never spoke to her again. Her

and Lori and Daisy's friendship was over, Will wouldn't even talk to her or save her. In the dream, Alicia found herself

married to Dave and unhappy for the rest of her life. While her father controlled her everymove, every relationship, every job

she held.

Alicia woke up screaming and in full sweat. She couldn't let that happen to her and Will's marriage! They had to do something

get a restraining order out on Dave and her father! She felt Dave's strong presence nearby and worried for her and the

baby's safety. She knew what he was plotting to destroy her and Will. If she got a restraining order against them, maybe

they would backoff.

Then she thought about Will. He was a bodyguard for his mother and his own family including her and the baby. Could he possibly

protect her and the baby at all times? No he could not Alicia thought miserably. Not if he had to protect others as well.

ALicia cried her eyes out, she felt so confused and didn't know what to do. She kept having a bad feeling that something

was going to happen.

Alicia had a gift that she kept hidden from others most of the times. She had visions of the future Preminitions whatever

you called them and they usually came true. Sometimes she could stop things from happening, and sometimes she couldn't. But

she was determine to keep her and the baby safe no matter what it took.

Will didn't sleep well that night. He kept hearing Alicia whimper in her sleep and wrap her arms tighter around him all through the night. Will hadn't had a lot of experience in praying while he grew up. Jenna didn't believe in God, but since he had come back to stay with his parents he had heard both pray often and he had picked up praying also. Especially where his wife and unborn baby were concerned.  
"God, help Alicia. I know I wasn't raised by a Christian, but I need your help. I give my life to you. Help my wife and baby. All this worry can't be good for either one," Will said, finally making the commitment to God that he had heard his father and Uncle Jesse talk about.  
Alicia woke up and looked at him with bleary eyes. "Will, what's wrong?" Alicia asked in a groggy voice .  
"Are you okay?" Will asked, holding her tightly in his arms as he stroked her hair.  
"I'm fine. Where you praying?" Alicia asked.  
"Yes I was. I was worrying about you and the baby. I wanted God to help. It couldn't hurt to ask," Will asked.  
"I know. Every time I woke up I prayed. I just don't want Dave to hurt me or the baby. Will, can we get a restraining order?" Alicia sniffled, her tears falling on his chest.  
"Of course we can. I'll do what I can to protect both you and the baby," Will wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
"Will, I'm scared. I know you said that you'd protect us, but can you do it twenty-four hours a day?" Alicia asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
"I don't know, but I'm willing to try it. And if I'm not able my father and Uncles will protect you. Your father and Dave are not going to steal you or the baby from me," Will said firmly as he kissed her lips gently.  
"I love you, Will," Alicia said, her head falling back on his shoulder.  
"I love you too, Baby," Will said, praying that God would give her peace over this. In a matter of minutes Alicia was sound asleep and she didn't cry in her sleep at all. Will looked up to Heaven and breathed quiet "Thank You" as he fell asleep, resting his chin on top of Alicia's curly blonde head.

The next few days went by peacefully. Alicia and Will was able to get a restraining order against

her dad and Dave and Alicia made sure the papers got to them. For that week, they didn't hear

from either one and Alicia thought maybe they gave up on trying to kidnap her.

Christmas eve came real soon, and Alicia sat by the fireplace reading a book which was a

romantic Christmas novel about a couple's first christmas.

Alicia smiled the books characters reminded her alot about her and Will. Like her and Will,

the couple never celebrated Christmas before. And they came up with their own tradition.

That night the Dukes sat around talking and having party snacks. A christmas movie was on, but no one paid attention to it.

Everyone just sat around and talked to their loved ones, This Christmas meant alot to Alicia.

She now had a family, Will and soon would be able to have a child of her own.

"Some couples are going to have to kiss under the mistletoe," said Lisa looking at her

mom and dad, then to Will and Alicia grinning devlishly. Her hair was now out of the

doo rag, and it was back down to dark brown the way it once was almost black and shiny and

long.

Luke grinned at his daughter. She was right. Normally when there was mistletoe a couple kissed under it. Grabbing his wife by the hand he pulled her over to the mistletoe and gave her a long kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
Lori sighed gently as they broke apart, stroking his face gently. "Wow!" Luke heard Nathan exclaim. All his children, even Will and Alicia were grinning as they looked at them.  
"Okay, this show's over," Luke said as he and Lori went back to their seat.  
"Good. Then it's our turn," Alicia said, grabbing Will's hand as she pulled him toward the mistletoe. Alicia kissed Will firmly, cupping his face gently.  
After the kisses under the mistletoe everyone sat down to watch a Christmas movie that was a Duke family tradition. Alicia sat on Will's lap while Lori sat on Luke's and the opening for "It's A Wonderful Life" Started.  
"You know, I've never seen this movie," Will commented as he stroked Alicia's blonde hair gently.  
"Neither have I, Will," Alicia said softly.  
"Then the two of you are in for a treat. We watch this every year," Luke said as the opening scene started with all the people praying for George Bailey.

Lisa munched on some smore's as they watched the movie. Normally she wasn't a huge fan of

black and white telivision. But this show looked okay and it had alot of drama mixed in

with comedy. The people were praying for a very sick man name George.

She looked around her new family. This was different spending Christmas this way, but nice. Jenna

never celebrated christmas and Lisa always wanted to know why. She was glad her and Will

had found their real family this year. Lisa had been hurt at what Jenna had done to her

hair; She nearly ruined it. She hoped that she would never have to see Jenna again, because

if she did, she would have the most hurtful words to say.

Nathan glanced around at his family. Sandra was curled up on the couch with Lisa sharing

her smore's and watching the movie. He couldn't believe how big his family had gotten over the

past month. Will his older brother seemed like a nice guy he hoped him and Will could

have some bonding time. He didn't find him and Lisa a threat at all to the family. It felt

good having someone else around to talk to other than Sandra. The next day, they would

go to church, then have a christmas meal, then they would open presants.

That night, Nathan heard a female singing. Thinking it was Alicia or Lori practicing their

new song, he went to go take a peak. Instead, he found Sandra singing along to a Celine

Dion song on the radio it was called "Feels like Christmas to me." Snickering, he grabbed

his parents "Hey you guys need to listen to Sandra sing, she's great!"

Luke and Lori were wrapping Christmas presents when they heard Nathan say something about them needing to come and hear something. The whole family went into the living room where Nathan was standing. Will, Alicia, and Lisa were already there, their mouths open in shock.  
"What's the matter, Son?" Luke asked, clapping his youngest boy's shoulder gently and wrapping his other arm around Will's shoulder. Sandra was standing there, her back to them as she was fixing cookies on the kitchen table. Apparently she didn't notice that all of them were watching her.  
"Daddy, do you hear Sandra? She can sing!" Nathan exclaimed, his eyes going to his thirteen-year-old sister.  
Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse came into the room as another song started by Celine Dion started. This time it was "Merry Christmas; War is Over." A song that was originally a John Lennon song. Sandra was really getting into the song. Her voice was captivating and beautiful. By the time she was done everyone applauded loudly.  
Sandra turned abruptly, her face pink with embarrassment. "That was beautiful, Sandra," Luke said, taking his younger daughter in his arms and kissing her forehead gently.  
"Really?" Sandra asked, skeptically as she looked up at Luke.  
Luke twirled one of her dark braids in his hand as he held her in his arms. "Honest. Have I ever lied to you, Baby?" Luke asked, brushing her forehead gently with his lips.  
"No, Daddy," Sandra said, burying her face in Luke's chest.  
"Your Daddy's right, Baby. You have a beautiful voice. You and Alicia both do. I've been thinking about asking Alicia if she'd like to be one of my backup singers. I was wondering if you'd like to be the other one," Lori said, touching Sandra's head gently with her hand.  
"Mama, you think I'm that good?" Sandra asked.  
"Of course I do. It means of course that you'll have to be on the road a lot, but since you're homeschooled I guess it won't be that much of a problem," Lori said.  
"I'd like to," Sandra said, hugging Lori.  
"So would I, Mama," Alicia said from her place beside Will.  
"Our next tour is after Christmas and goes to April. We'll take a break after that until the baby's born," Lori said.

Later that night Luke and Lori sat in front of the fireplace. Lori's head was on his shoulder and she was running her hands through his dark hair gently.  
"I think you made the kids day when you said they could sing with you," Luke said, rubbing her shoulders gently.  
"I know. But Sandra has an excellent voice and Alicia sounds good herself. before you became my bodyguard you sang with me," Lori said in a low voice.  
"At least the tour ends before our first grandchild will be born," Luke said optimistically.  
"I know. That's why I said it. The road is no place for a pregnant woman who's starting to show. I learned something from the time I carried Sandra," Lori said, snuggling her head deeper in Luke's shoulder.  
Luke couldn't argue with that. Lori was just coming into the music industry when she found out that she was pregnant with Sandra. She thought she could still go on tours while pregnant. Both her and Luke had found out that after the fifth month to break the tour.  
"Are you happy about the baby, Sweetheart?" Luke asked, running his hand through her hair.  
"Of course I am. I was a little hurt when Will got married after coming back to us, but we couldn't keep him a little boy forever. And Alicia loves him as much as I love you," Lori said, raising her head from his shoulder and kissing him.  
"I love you," Luke said, tracing her jaw with his fingers.  
"I love you too. Now we'd better get to bed. Remember we always go to church on Christmas Day," Lori said as she and Luke stood up and made their way to their room. They fell asleep in each other's arms, excited about the new tour, unaware that Dave was going to make an appearance.

The next morning they all had some breakfast then they went to church. At the church was

a lovely christmas program. The choir did an hour long concert performance, then the preacher

preached a moving christmas story message, then they got to sing some hymns.

When the song Just as I am played and everybody sung, Sandra sang loudly in her high

soprano voice that everyone loved.

Nathan fidgeted in church. He believed in God, but he often fell asleep during Services. Like

last year he did. And Lori and Sandra had to nudge him awake. His eyes began to droop during

the service.

Even Alicia wasn't a reg church goer. But that didn't mean she didn't believe in God. She did.

She sat through the entire service completely moved by it. She felt the sudden urge to go

to the Altar and ask God to come into her life just like Will did. She needed him to help

her get over her fear of David and her father and to help protect her during this time.

Alicia suddenly got up surprising everyone and went to the altar. Since she never made a

profession of faith, she felt nervous. But what better way than to do it around christmas.

It would make it much more meaningful. Alicia beckoned Will to come with her and pray with

her he knew more about getting saved than anyone.

Bo sat through the service, paying attention to everything. Although he wasn't a big fan of

church, he went every year around Christmas to respect the Family, and of course to respect

God. He was a believer, he just didn't attend reg church services. People made him feel

edgy. He felt like they all looked down on him for being a Duke boy.

The tour started quickly after Christmas. All the Dukes were busy with their lives on the road to even notice that Dave was following them, hoping to grab Alicia when she was separated from her husband. This time Lisa had decided to follow Sandra's lead and try homeschooling for the duration of the tour.  
Luke was happy that his oldest daughter wanted to be with them. Every day he and Lori showed their love to Lisa. Lisa had never really known her father's or mother's love. Jenna's idea of love was to lie to his baby and make her think that she was her mother and that her father didn't love her enough to be with her.  
Lori, Alicia, and Sandra were practicing a song while Will watched, his arms folded across his chest. Will kept his eyes on Alicia the whole time. He took his role as bodyguard seriously and his wife being pregnant caused more concern. Lisa sat there, trying in a failed attempt, to get her geometry done.  
Luke sat next to her and ran his hand carefully through her now-dark hair. Luke was happy to have his baby's hair back to where it should be. Lisa was beautiful to him before, but now she was stunning. Lisa smiled at him.  
"Daddy, I'm trying to do homework," Lisa complained as Luke brushed her forehead gently with his lips.  
"Looks like you're not succeeding," Luke commented, hugging her tightly against his chest.  
"They are just a little loud. I don't mind the noise," Lisa said as she and Luke watched the trio sing.  
"Lisa, I'm glad you came," Luke said, rubbing his daughter's back gently.  
"Me too, Daddy. I missed all of you as soon as I got back to Hazzard," Lisa mumbled.

After they reached Dallas Texas their next stop, Alicia and Sandra wanted to go to the nearest mall. Alicia wanted

to get some baby clothes, and Sandra wanted to get a whole new wardrobe. Alicia also needed new clothes because since she

was getting bigger, she no longer fitted in her jeans.

Dave watched them closely knowing that Will and his father couldn't watch them every moment once they got in the mall. He knew

at some point, they would all go their separate ways.

Alicia smiled at Will she was so happy he was protecting her. But he deserved to have some fun to. "Will, why don't you

and your dad go hang out, we'll be fine and let you know if we need anything".

Dave casually strolled into the mall and eavesdropped following them at a good distance. He sat in the restaurant in the mall

listening to them in an earpiece.

"I don't know, Al," Will said doubtfully, holding Alicia in his arms and stroking her blonde curls gently.  
"Will, you've been around me since we got married and more so since I found out I was pregnant. Go have some fun with your father," Alicia said, running her fingers lightly over his broad shoulders.  
'Alicia's right, Son. If there's any problems your mother or sisters can come get us," Luke said, putting his oar in the discussion.  
"I don't know. I feel like someone's been watching us," Will said, holding Alicia tighter against his chest.  
"Will, me and the baby will be fine. Like your father said, if there's a problem we'll send for you," Alicia said, raising her head from his chest and looking into his green eyes as she reached up and touched his face gently.  
"I'll hold you to that. I love you," Will said, kissing his wife's lips gently.  
"I love you too, Will. You make me so happy," Alicia said, breaking the kiss long enough to say that and then kissing him again. The couple finally broke apart and Alicia went off with Lori, Lisa, and Sandra while Luke and Will watched them go.  
"I hope I'm not making a mistake," Will muttered under his breath as he and his father watched the girls leave their sight.  
"Don't worry about it, Son. No one would be stupid enough to harm them. There would be too many witnesses," Luke commented as he wrapped his arm around Will's shoulder and they walked away.  
Will still couldn't shake this sense of dread he was feeling. If he had seen the man who had gotten up and followed his mother, sisters, and wife then his dread would have been understandable.

Dave watched as Alicia stood by herself in maternity, looking at a blue dress contemplatively. "Sandra, what do you think of this?" Alicia asked a pretty brunette across from her.  
"I think it's pretty. I think even Will would like it," the young girl said, looking at something pink in front of her.  
"So do I. And, no, I'm not wearing pink!" Alicia said, a smile gracing her lovely features.  
"Just a thought. Girls with blonde hair look so pretty in pink," Sandra said.  
"Not this girl. I'm gonna go try this on. I'll be back in a few minutes," Alicia said, walking towards the dressing room.  
Now was Dave's chance! He could grab her before she reached the dressing room, drug her, and take her back to Colorado before the Dukes even missed her. He took out the needle of clear chloroform and followed her.

Alicia picked out the two dresses she wanted and went towards the dressing room. She smiled looking at her stomach she was starting

to show and it was obvious. Going towards the dressing room, Alicia barely noticed that Dave was right behind her.

She went to open the door to the ladies dressing area when someone grabbed her from behind. Alicia screamed loudly

alarming everyone.

Dave grabbed Alicia from behind. She kicked and screamed but he kept his firm grip and then got the chloroform and put it over her mouth.

Alicia kept screaming and kicking until he wrapped something over her mouth. Soon she wasn't screaming at all.

Alicia fainted in Dave's arms, and he swung her over his shoulders looking for a quick escape.

Sandra saw the entire scene as she was coming back to give Alicia a green dress that she thought she might like.

"oh no! Alicia!" Sandra grabbed her mom who stood in horror at first then, they went to find Will and Luke screaming

at the top of their lungs.

Dave tried to make a quick getaway. The mall was so big, it would take an hour or so to get out of it. 


	17. A miracle is born

Luke and Will were looking at some shoes that both were considering for part of their uniform as Lori's bodyguard.  
"Dad, I don't know. I don't think I can afford these. I have to save what I can for the hospital bill," Will said, putting the boots back on the shelf.  
"Will, the shoes you're wearing are almost worn down to the socks you're wearing. I can buy them for you and you can pay me back," Luke said, picking up the shoes and thrusting them back in Will's hands.  
"I can't let you do that!" Will complained as he tried to give them back to Luke.  
"You can and you will, William. You may be almost nineteen, but I am still your father, Boy," Luke said, pushing them back.  
"I'll repay every penny on these," Will promised as they went to the front. After paying for the shoes they walked out into the mall.  
'Let's go find our beautiful wives," Luke said as they walked towards the Sear's that the women decided to shop in.  
"I hope Alicia found something she liked. It hard when I see that my wife can't fit into her jeans any more and has to wear dresses," Will commented lightly.  
"I know the feeling. When your mother had Lisa she couldn't wear dresses any more either after about the fifth month. We almost thought that Lisa might have been a twin," Luke said as Sandra and Lori ran up to them, a look of panic on their faces.  
"Will, someone's taking Alicia!" Sandra sobbed.  
"What!?" Will bellowed as he raced through the store. If it was Dave maybe he could catch him before he got outside with Will's wife and baby. Luke was close on his heels, probably to prevent Will from beating up Dave if it was him.

Dave tried to hurry through the store. It was crowded since it was on a Friday and everyone was there. Some people looked

at him funny and scared when they saw him carrying Alicia over his shoulder. Dave also had a wild look in his eyes as if he'd

been drinking to much or as if he hadn't slept in twenty four hours. Alicia was still knocked out, swung over his shoulder.

Women cried out as he pushed them to try to fight through the crowd. Geese, four more escalators to go before he was out

of the mall.

Sandra and Lori were upset. They hoped Will and Luke could save Alicia before Dave left the store. Lori believed they would

save her, because when it came to saving, Luke and Will acted quickly and that was why she had hired both of them. "It'll

be okay, Sandra. They will save her I know it". Lori kissed her daughters head and held her.

Dave still fought through the crowd. The Escalator was moving rather slow, and alot of people were around him. He grew impatient,

nervous, and sweaty as he reached the second landing of the mall. Turning around, he saw two uniformed men Will, he assumed

and his dad. They shot angry glances at him running towards him. Dave grinned at them and showed them a gun and pointed it

to Alicia. The crowd gasped and panicked.

Will saw the gun, pointed at his unconscious wife's head and he froze.. He felt his father's hands on his muscular shoulders in support.  
"Dave, let her go!" Will said at the man who had Alicia.  
"Nothin' doin,' Montgomery! You stole her from me. Now I'm gonna take her from you! You'll never see her or your baby," Dave said, tottering unsteadily. That was the huge indication that Dave was drunk. That was really a danger to Alicia and the baby. What if in his drunken stupor he dropped Alicia and the baby.  
"Will, what do we do?" Luke asked quietly in his ear.  
"I don't know, Daddy. We make the wrong move Alicia and our baby gets hurt. He's too drunk to even reason with," Will said, keeping his eyes on Dave.  
"Well, we have to do something. If you don't want your wife at that man's mercy then do something," Luke said firmly.  
"We can sneak around behind him. Maybe he's too drunk to notice if one of us did that. You can pretend to be going to check on Mama, Sandra, and Lisa," Will said, in a low voice.  
"That might work. Also this crowd is really heavy. He might not see me if I snuck up on him," Luke said.  
"Just be careful with it. I don't want anything to harm her or the baby. I'll talk to him like I'm gonna let him take her," Will said as his father disappeared in the crowd.  
:Are you gonna let us pass, Montgomery?" Dave asked impatiently, putting his gun in his holster and stroking Alicia's curly blonde hair gently. That act alone was enough to make Will fly to pieces. No one, except him, or his mother in a motherly fashion, had touched Alicia's hair. Will felt as if Alicia's hair belonged to him. Every night when they went to sleep he would run his fingers in it and bring her curls to his lips. Alicia always enjoyed it when he played with her hair.  
"Just don't harm her or the baby, Dave. I'll let you go if you promise," Will aid, hoping he sounded convincing.  
"Don't follow us, Trailer Trash," Dave snarled.  
"I promise," Will said. It was then he noticed his father right behind Dave. He kicked out hard and pulled Alicia away as Dave hit the ground. Will watched in relief as Luke brought Alicia over to him. Will grabbed her up in his arms. Her breathing was normal, but she was sound asleep.  
"You're not going to take her away from me," Dave said, as the hospital security handcuffed him.  
"You have done that yourself," Will said, knowing that he sounded like Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars Episode III as he touched his wife's neck gently, feeling for a pulse. She had one and it was good and strong. But he didn't know if his baby was all right.  
One of the mall security came up to him, followed by Lori, Lisa, and Sandra. "Is your wife all right, Sir?" The huge black man asked.  
"I think she'll be all right, but I need you to call an ambulance. My wife is pregnant and we have to make sure the baby's okay," Will said, cradling her gently and resting his head on top of hers.  
"Yes Sir," he ran off towards an office, leaving the Dukes alone.  
"Will, is she all right?" Lori asked, stooping next to her son and Alicia and smoothing Alicia's hair back gently.  
"I hope so, Mama," Will said as Alicia opened her eyes briefly.  
"Will?" She asked faintly as she feebly stroked Will's face and hair.  
"Relax, Baby. You're safe," Will said, kissing her gently.  
"What happened?" Alicia asked, groggily.  
"Dave grabbed you. Don't worry. He's never going to harm you or the baby again," Will said, hugging her tightly.  
Alicia nodded her head briefly as she passed out again, her head falling into Will's chest. Will hoped the ambulance hurried. from the smell of her Dave had used chloroform on her. Will hoped the drug hadn't harmed the baby, but there was no harm in checking.

When Alicia woke up next she found herself in the hospital. Will was at her bedside holding her small hand in his and his family

was with him. Alicia opened her eyes she still felt groggily. The last thing she remembered, was fixing to go try on the dress

and then she got grabbed from behind. Then Will told her it was Dave. Dave! Alicia sat up alarmed her worst dream had

almost came true! Then her thoughts drifted towards their baby. Was he or she alright? Alicia hoped Dave didn't put their

baby in harms way.

"You're awake", said a gentle male voice it was Will sitting beside her. "Will, your here. And your family is here".

said Alicia surprised. She half-expected to wake up in her father's house along with Dave. Luke and Will must have found a

way to save her.

"It's okay Alicia your safe now. Dave's been arrested". said WIll "And I'm here for you ".

Alicia "But our baby... how is it? Dave better not have harmed our child!" Alicia said suddenly growing upset.

"SHhhhh.Calm down Alicia the Doctors are running some tests right now. You have to relax". said Will in a soothing tone.

Alicia leaned back into her pillow. She was afraid all of this would happen. She had dreams of it, so it was no surprise

to her when they happened. Except she didn't think Dave would violate a restraining order.

"Will, what all happened?" she looked at her husband wanting to know answers. She was so glad to see Will again. She was afraid

that she wouldn't.

Will took a shaky breath at his wife's questions. They were good questions, but Will didn't know if he wanted to answer them yet. All he wanted to do was go to sleep with his wife in his arms, stroking her hair until he fell asleep.  
"Dave drugged you. The doctor said he found traces of chloroform in your system. He's checking know to see if it's harmed the baby," Will said, pressing Alicia's small hand to his lips gently and kissing it over and over.  
"Will, what's going to happen to him?" Alicia asked.  
"I don't know or care. He'll probably go to jail for violating the restraining order we had against him and your father. He was not to come anywhere near you," Will said firmly.  
"How did you stop him, Baby?" Lori wanted to know.  
"I didn't all by myself. Daddy suggested sneaking up on him while I kept him talking. I let him think that I would let him take Alicia. Daddy snuck up behind him and managed to get Alicia away from him so the mall security could arrest him," Will said, stroking his wife's face gently with his hand.  
"Will, you wouldn't have let him take me though," Alicia said, her voice cracking.  
"No, but he had a gun at your head. I had to think everything out carefully. He would have shot you," Will said as Alicia feebly raised her hand to his face and stroked it gently.  
The doctor came into the room just then with a pad of paper in his hand. "How's my baby, Doctor?" Will asked, standing up and holding Alicia's hand in his.  
"Your baby is going to be just fine, Son. Your little boy is going to be all right," the doctor said.  
"Boy?" Will asked, surprise and happiness evident in his voice.  
"You didn't know the baby was going to be a boy?" The doctor asked.  
"No Sir. The tour ends in three weeks. When we got back to Georgia we were going to take her to the doctor. I thought that's when we'd find out," Will said.  
"We had to look at the baby. The baby was formed enough for us to tell. Also he has a steady heart beat as you can tell from the fetal monitor over here," the doctor pointed to a machine.  
"Can I leave the hospital now, Doctor?" Alicia asked, her voice thick with sleep.  
"You're still suffering from the effects of the chloroform, Mrs. Duke. We want to keep you here over night. In the morning you can leave. We just want to make sure that you and the baby don't have any ill effects," the doctor said.  
"Is it that serious, Doctor?" Luke asked, a concerned look on his face.  
"Yes. If a pregnant woman is drugged as much as your daughter-in-law was it's a strong possibility that she or the baby could have died. It's a miracle that she and the baby both survived. I would call it an act of God," the doctor said, putting the pad down and leaving the room.

Alicia laid there speechless. She couldn't believe her and the baby made it through all of this either alive. The baby was

a boy! Alicia was so excited. She hoped he would grow to be like his daddy.

"We're going to have a boy Will", she said groggily and happily. They both stared at the other heart beat monitor watching

it adoringly.

"It's hard to believe I'm going to be a mother", said Alicia. "Do you think I'll be a good one Will?" she asked.

"Of course you will be. You'll be the best mom ever". said Will kissing her hand some more. He was glad his wife and baby

were safe and he was glad they both didn't die. He couldn't bare to lose them. They were his whole world. As a father, husband,

he had to be more careful with his new family. This time he wasn't going to leave their site.

"What are you thinking, Will?" asked Alicia. She thought she saw a hint of worryness in his eyes.

"That I should have never left you that time in the mall just to go into another store.Then, none of this would have happened",

he said firmly.

Alicia gave him a sympathetic look. "Will, don't blame yourself. You had no idea Dave was in the mall and you had no idea

he was going to kidnap me. We don't plan on these things to happen."

"I know but Dave could have killed you and the baby", said Will he then held her closer.

"But thanks to you and your dad's quick thinking, he didn't. You and dad stopped him. Your Heroic actions saved mine and

the baby's life.That's all that matters". she said and squeezed his hand.

Will held his wife's hand and gently stroked it. She was right. His wife and baby were still alive and that was the main thing.  
"I love you," Will said, leaning over and kissing her lips gently. Alicia kissed him back, feebly stroking his hair.  
"I love you too, Will. Now that we know that the baby's a boy we need to start thinking of names for him," Alicia said, changing the subject.  
"I don't know what kind of name we can give him," Will said, wincing slightly.  
"What about your father's name?" Alicia said, looking at Luke.  
"Luke. I like it, but we have to figure out a middle name. I kind of don't want William for my son's name. I like it when people call me Will, but I never liked it being called William. Imagine what it would be like for our kid. When he does something we don't like and I call him Luke William Duke," Will said.  
"You might have a point," Alicia said wearily.  
"Are you tired, Baby?" Will asked anxiously, watching her eyes close.  
"Yes," Alicia mumbled tiredly.  
"Will, me and your mother will go now. Are you going to come?" Luke asked, touching Will's shoulder.  
"Will, you go. I'll be fine," Alicia said, her eyes still closed.  
"I can't. I never want to leave you again," Will said, running his hand through her hair gently.  
"I'll be fine. No one is going to attack me in a hospital," Alicia said, falling asleep.  
"You know, Son, she's right. We'll come and get her tomorrow. And you need a good night's sleep after what happened today," Luke said, wrapping his arms around Will's shoulders.  
"We'll come early and get her tomorrow. If her father hears that Dave failed in getting her he might come down here himself to get her," Will said, as both his parents wrapped their arms around him and walked out of the hospital. Will was happy for his parents support. He could feel his mother and father's love for him and Alicia through their hugs.

The next morning, the nurses woke Alicia up by coming into her room. Ever since her attack, Alicia had been jumpy at the

slightest sound. The nurse saw she was awake. "Oh, your awake and your looking much better Mrs. Duke!" she helped Alicia

change into her outfit for the day. A green sweater and a pair of jeans. And she helped fixed Alicia's hair.

"I'm going to bring you some breakfast, it's just outside the hall", said the young nurse and Alicia nodded. She felt more

alert now that the drug effects had wore off. She was just glad that Will and his dad saved her in time and the baby.

By the time Will and his parents came, Alicia was enjoying a hot breakfast from the hospital cafeteria with scrambled eggs,

sausage, and buttered toast.

Alicia smiled at them as they entered. "Morning Will". she said brightly.

Alicia felt ready to go home. She just wanted to be around Will and his family from now on. She just hoped William didn't

leave her and the baby out of his sight.

Will leaned over and kissed his wife's lips gently. "How are you feeling?" Will asked, as he traced her cheek and jawline with his fingers.  
"I'm fine. Will, I'm so glad your here. I want to come home," Alicia said desperately as she grabbed thick handfuls of his jacket and buried her face in his chest.  
"I want to take you home. As soon as the doctor makes sure you're okay we're going back to Hazzard. Mama called all the rest of her concert dates and rescheduled," Will said, kissing the top of her head gently.  
"Really? Mama, I'm sorry I ruined everything," Alicia said contritely as she looked at Lori.  
"You didn't Alicia. We were going home in two weeks anyway. You and the baby need your rest," Lori said, stroking Alicia's hair gently.  
"All of you are so kind to me," Alicia said, her blue eyes full of tears as she sat back among the pillows and ate her breakfast.  
"We all love you, Alicia. I know that you don't want to hear this, but I called your father last night. I told him that Dave was in jail, that we're going to have a baby, and that he nearly killed both you and Luke," Will said, touching his wife's protruding stomach with his hand.  
"Will, my father's not going to care! Why did you do that?" Alicia screamed out, causing everyone to look at each other in shock.  
"Alicia, someone had to tell him to back off. I figured it might as well be me. I'm tired of seeing you so tired and worried all the time over what Dave or your father will do," Will said, gripping his wife's face gently in his hands so she couldn't look away from him.

Alicia looked into Will's eyes as he spoke to her. She couldn't believe

he had called her father and told him how things were going to be. Now

she was even more worried for her and the baby's safety. Her father

could wind up coming to Hazzard to cause trouble for Will and his

and well she just couldn't deal with that.

Alicia sighed. She wanted to raise this child of her's and Will's in a

peacefull environment with no psycho ex-boyfriends, or abusive

father's. She didn't know what they were going to do now. She was back

with WIll and his family but that probably wouldn't last too long until

her dad came back and did something awful, like kidnap their son. Alicia couldn't put their child through what happened to Will and his sister when they were younger.

Alicia looked at Will then at the second monitor in which their baby's

heart beated and decided that Luke should be with a better family. One

that could keep him out of harm's way and that way, her father or Dave

could never harm their child.

"Will, when Luke is born I think we should give him up. I'm scared if

we try to raise him, Dad or Dave will try everything to kill him and

me." Alicia didn't sound like herself. She really truly wanted this "I don't want our baby and me and you to go through what your mom and dad went through years ago. I just want me and the baby to be safe".

baby, she was just so depressed that she couldn't think straight.

Alicia watched Will's expression turn into shock. And she knew

instantly, WIll didn't like her idea.

Will took a few deep breaths. He couldn't believe Alicia was even thinking this! He couldn't give up his son for anything.  
"Alicia, I can't do that!" Will protested, keeping his hand on her stomach and feeling Luke's strong kicks. He was moving every day now and it would break Will's heart to know that he was feeling the kicks of a son that he couldn't keep.  
"Alicia, you're scared. We understand that, but you need to keep your son with you and Will. You'll regret it if you don't. Not a day goes by that I regret losing Will and Lisa. I just turned my back for one moment and they were gone," Lori said, touching Will's face gently with her hands.  
Will kissed his mother's fingers gently and turned back to his wife. "Ya see? I can't give Luke up. What'll happen when he grows up? He could come looking for us and think that we didn't care or love him. Also, what happens if we have another baby? Will put that one up for adoption too because you're scared of what your father or Dave will do?" Will asked.  
"I just want him safe, Will," Alicia said as Will helped her stand on her feet and she buried her head in his chest deeply.  
"I know. We'll all keep him safe. I don't want to hear any more about putting him up for adoption. Understand?" Will asked, raising her chin and looking into her tear-filled blue eyes.  
"Yes, Will. I love you," Alicia said, stroking his face gently with her hands.  
"I love you too. Let's go home," Will said, kissing her lips gently before they left the hospital room. Alicia stayed next to him all day. Even when she took a nap she slept in his arms. Will knew his wife was scared. The only thing he could do for her was hold her and pray.

Alicia was glad her and Luke was safe. She didn't want to give their

son up earlier and Lori was right. Alicia would regret it if she did

ever give up Luke. She would always wonder where he was and if he was

being raised by the right people. Will and Lori had a point. She just

might put him in more danger if she gave him up. No telling who would

have him then or if they would treat him right.

That night, Alicia helped Lori and Sandra and Daisy fix supper while

the men sat in the livingroom and talked. WHenever they got a break

from touring, they headed over to the Dukes home.

Alciia loved Uncle Jessie and everyone there and they loved her. She

also began to think that with the baby coming, her and Will would have

to go buy a house somewhere, they just couldn't live underneath Uncle

Jessie's roof all the time. Not that she minded staying with him, she

didn't. She just wanted Will and her to have their own house.

Alicia hoped Dave and her father would stay out of their life for right now.

She wanted to concentrate on being the best mother her baby could ever

ask for.

Little did she know that her father would be paying them a visit soon and

that Will, his father, and Bo would get into it with him.

The next few months passed quietly in Hazzard. After the threat with Dave had passed Alicia had cheered up considerably and it was close to the time that Luke would be born. Alicia had started to lay out her clothes just in case Luke would be born early.  
One morning Will and Luke and come in from the chores and had heard Alicia ask Lori if she would be in the hospital with her when it was time for the baby to come. Lori had agreed tearfully. The morning of June 9th dawned hot and sticky for Georgia. Will woke up to his wife's groan.  
"You okay?" Will asked, touching his wife's face gently and kissing her forehead tenderly.  
"Remind me never to have a baby in the summer time again," Alicia complained, sitting up. Will sat up with her, his arm around her shoulders.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Will asked, pushing a lock of her sweaty blonde hair back.  
"Of course, Will. I'm with you, the man I love and I'm having your baby," Alicia said, stroking his whiskered face gently and attempting to smile at him.  
"I love you," Will said, kissing her lips firmly.  
"I love you too. Now let's get up. I promised Aunt Daisy that I would go with her to the Boar's Nest for a baby shower," Alicia said, after kissing him back.  
"Do want me to come with you?" Will asked, tracing her cheek and nose gently with his thumb.  
"I'll be fine. I'll be with your mother, sisters, and aunt. And my father and Dave hasn't even tried to come near us," Alicia said as they both dressed; Will in a t-shirt and jeans and Alicia in a red maternity dress. When she got to her seventh month she couldn't wear pants any more. So she had to make do with dresses and skirts.  
"I have to help Dad, Nathan, and Uncle Bo fix a fence. I can come with you if you're nervous," Will said, opening the door to their room.  
"Will, I'll be fine. Just kiss me, Husband," Alicia said, grabbing his face and kissing him firmly. Will kissed her back, wrapping his arms firmly around her shoulders.  
After a few moments they entered the dining room/kitchen and sat down at the table, ready for the day.

They all had a good Dukes breakfast together. Lori and Daisy had made

pancakes and bacon and toast. They sat around and talked thinking about

what they were going to do today. After breakfast, Alicia finished

getting ready, and kissed Will before she and the girls left to go to

the Boars next. Outside was hot and sticky .

Alciia walked into the Boar's nest with Lori, Daisy, Sandra and Lisa.

Bar and restaurant was set up nicely decorated in blue. A sign was

inside that said It's a boy! and a cake and some sandwiches were set

on a nearby table along with Mints and other Party food.

"Wow. Daisy, this looks so great! Thank you for doing all this", Alicia

gushed then sat down.

"Oh it was nothing. I don't mind doing things like this for people who I love. How are you feeling Alicia?" she asked.

"Hot and Sweaty but otherwise fine". she said fanning herself.

Daisy sat up quickly "I'll turn up the air in the Boar's nest and get you some water." Daisy left the room.

Meanwhile, Alicia's father Brent drove into the Duke's driveway. He frowned upon seeing the place.

It was run down and looked old like it hadn't been painted for years.

why would Alicia want to live like this?

He got out of the car and saw Will outside with his family he assumed.

Walking towards him, he said in a huff, "Where is my daughter, Trailer

Trash?"

Will honestly didn't know how a good day could get worse. He had woken up happy, with his girl in his arms and the baby kicking away. Breakfast was always a happy event in the house. Alicia always sat next to him, gazing at him with happy, adoring eyes. It was amazing that after ten months of marriage that he still loved her as much as the day they had first met. Even though she was swollen with his child she was still beautiful.  
Will was still remembering the kiss they had given each other before she left for the baby shower. Every kiss she gave him or he gave her he treasured. Will stood there hammering the fence, his thoughts on his wife.  
"Be careful, Will. You're about to hit your thumb," Luke's warning voice broke into his thoughts and he felt the hammer taken out of his hand.  
"Excuse me?" Will asked dumbly.  
"Will, you almost hit your fingers," Bo said, smiling.  
"Sorry. I guess my mind is not on this job," Will apologized, feeling his face grow warm with embarrassment.  
"You're thinking about a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that thinks kissing you is the best thing in the world," Cooter said, a huge grin on his face.  
"Am I that obvious, Uncle Cooter?" Will asked, a big grin on his own face.  
"Yep. Especially with that goofy grin on your face," Cooter said, slapping Will's bare shoulder. All the men and Nathan had removed their shirts as fixing the fence was hot work.  
Before Will could say anything an ugly voice got his attention. "Where's my daughter, Trailer Trash"  
Will froze, his hands gripping the wooden plank of the fence so tight they turned white. He knew that voice anywhere. It was Brent, Alicia's father!

Alicia was having the time of her life. She and the girls had a nice

shower and it was mostly family though soem friends decided to stop by

to that knew Alicia and the Dukes.

Alicia happily opened the gifts before her after they all had some

snacks and drinks.

Alicia had recieved more than one baby outfits, little baby shoes which

she held up. "They are so cuteeeeee", she said then looked at Lori "Thanks for them, Lori".

"No Problem", said Lori. She had made the little baby shoes herself. With some fabric, and sewing skills, she could sew practically anything.

She also got a bassinet from Lisa and Sandra who had picked it out. It

white and already put together.

After opening all the gifts, Alicia felt exhausted. She decided to go get another drink while listening to the girls talk

As she neared the table, Alicia heard something leaking. She looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Then she looked on the ground beneath her feet. Her water had just broke! Alicia's face paled. Was that normal?!

Sandra saw how nervous Alicia was looking so she decided to go check on her. "Hey, Are you feeling okay Alicia?" Sandra stopped short when she saw the puddle on the floor. "Mommmmmm! Alicia's water broke!" she yelled.

Alicia's father glared at Will "Where is she, Trailer Trash? I want my little girl back. She can't have that baby of yours.I won't allow it".

Will looked at Alicia's father, trying to control the anger he was feeling. Even though he had been married to the man's daughter the man still felt it was necessary to call him Trailer Trash in front of his father, brother, and uncles.  
"Who are you?" Luke asked wrapping his arm around Will's muscular shoulder and saving him from having to answer.  
"I'm Alicia's father, Brent, and I've come for my daughter. And you are?" Brent asked, looking at each in turn.  
"I'm Luke Duke. I'm Will's father," Luke said, all of them watching Brent's eyes widen.  
"I thought you didn't have a father," Brent said, looking at Will.  
"I didn't until last year. I found out that me and my sister were kidnapped by Jenna Montgomery when I was four and she was three. That's one reason why I asked Alicia to marry me," Will said, his grip on the wooden fence tight.  
"That ain't happening. I want my little girl and I want her now. She's not having your baby," Brent said, harshly.  
Will's temper finally snapped and he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "Look, I know you don't like me. But I think you are a little late. Alicia is very close to having my son and you are breaking the restraining order that we issued against you. Now, I give you three choices. You can be civil to my family and I'll let you see my wife and son when he's born. You can go back to Colorado and never attempt to contact me or my family again. Or since my Uncle Bo's a policeman here in Hazzard, you go to jail for violating the restraining order. It's your choice make it now," Will said, his green eyes hard.

Everything had been going fine until she felt her water break. Sandra who had been talking to her looked up "Alicia, do you feel okay?" then Sandra noticed the puddle on the ground. "Mommmm! Alicia's water broke!"

Lori Leigh came over and saw it "Oh dear, Alicia your in Labor!"

Alicia's face went pale "I want Will can you get him please?" Lori looked at her "Of Course". then she dialed Will on his cell.

Will glared at Brent. "She can also be miserable the rest of her life too. At least I never claimed to love her and then beat her like you do. She married me and got pregnant of her own free will," Will said coldly.  
At that moment the phone rang in Will's shirt pocket. Reaching over he answered it. "Hello?" Will asked, thanking God silently for divine intervention.  
"Will! Thank God you're still there, Sweetie!" Lori's voice came over the phone in a breathless sob.  
"Mama, calm down. What's wrong?" Will asked, wondering if Alicia and Luke were okay.  
"Will, it's time," Lori said. Will felt speechless at those words. How could it be time? Alicia wasn't due for another three weeks.  
"Mama?" Will asked, his tongue feeling dry in his mouth and he had to swallow a few times.  
"The baby's coming, Will. Alicia needs and has been calling for you," Lori said.  
"All right. We're on our way. Alicia's having our baby now, Dad," Will said, turning to look at his father.  
"Okay. We'll be at Tri-County Hospital in twenty minutes," Luke said as the men pulled on their shirts and got into the truck. Will was glad his father drove. Considering how his mind was on Alicia he didn't know if he should be driving right now. He wasn't even thinking what Alicia's father could be planning. After all his protests over Will's son being born the baby was coming now.  
Will rushed into the hospital and to the delivery room where Lisa said Alicia, and Lori were. Alicia looked up at him, tears and relief in her blue eyes. "Will!" Alicia said and the couple shared a long lingering kiss.  
"I take it, he's the husband," a kind nurse joked.  
"Yes. He's my son," Lori said, brushing Will's face with her fingers.  
Will smiled and wrapped his arm around Alicia's shoulders as another contraction came. Alicia pursed her lips together in a muffled scream and dug her fingernails into Will's muscular arm.  
"All right, Alicia. On the next contraction we want you to push," the doctor said as Alicia laid back breathless, tears streaming down her face.  
"Will, I love you," Alicia said, pushing and screaming as another contraction came. Pushing with all her strength the baby was soon born. Alicia fell back, laughing and crying at the same time. Will felt his own tears fall down his face as he held his wife in his arms and watched the doctor hit the baby's behind.  
"It's a boy," the doctor said, triumphantly.

Alicia was so happy to be a mother finally. She held Luke in her arms then she spoke ever so kindly to him "Luke, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy". she showed him to Will and watched Will's expression.

Will looked at his newborn son completely stunned. He knew for weeks he was going to be a dad but now that his son was actually here, he didn't know how to react. He was too afraid to hold him afraid he might injur his fragile son.

"You think Hazzard and Roscoe and Hogg will be ready for another Duke boy?' Daisy asked completely joking as she admired her new cousin.

"I think they can handle it," said Lori Leigh jokingly as well remembering how Bo and Luke used to get into so much trouble from the stories Uncle Jessie told. "I'm sure they can handle this little guy.  
truth was, Lori Leigh couldn't believe she was already a grandmother. At age thirty eight!

"YOu wanna hold him, Lori?" Alicia asked as she handed Luke to Lori. Lori nodded and held her grandson for the first time. "Your born into a great family, son". said Lori.

After the doctor had cleaned up Alicia and put her into a private room the family could come and visit her and little Luke. Luke held his grandson in his arms, while his two sons stood next to him. "He looks perfect, William," Luke said, looking up from his grandson to his son.  
"I know. I just can't believe he's mine," Will said, touching Luke's small head with his hand.  
"So, you're gonna name him Luke William Duke?" Uncle Jesse asked.  
"Yes, Uncle Jesse. If I was on better terms with my father I would have used Brent as a middle name," Alicia said as Luke settled the baby back into Alicia's arms.  
Alicia looked relieved to be holding her son again. Luke remembered that feeling well when all four of his children were born. When they first were born Lori hadn't wanted to let go of them either. Especially after what happened with Jenna and she had first kidnapped Lori, Lisa, and Will in her mock-marriage to him. Lori had held Will for hours, refusing to let him go.  
"Are you ready for any more? I might want a daughter next," Will teased his wife as he ran his hand through her blonde hair.  
"Please. I have enough to think about with you and the baby. No offense, Mama and Papa, but I don't want to find out I'm pregnant when Luke is four months old like you did when Will was four months old," Alicia said.  
"Probably right, Honey. Sometimes I wonder if we should have taken our time to have another baby after Will was born. It's hard raising two babies at once," Lori said, stroking Alicia's head gently in her motherly fashion.  
Will was glad his parents would help out in their situation, raising a new baby. Will was in the dark on this. He needed his father and mother's wisdom on this.

Within a few days after making sure both mother and baby were fine, Alicia and Luke Duke were allowed to go home. Alicia and the new baby rested on the front porch.

It was hard to believe they were already parents. ALicia hoped they coudl provide Luke a safe environment to grow up in and the right adults to look up to. Alicia was glad that for right now she didn't have to worry about Dave and her father but that didn't mean that the two wouldn't try to do something in the near future.

She worried that her dad was close by and had visited the Dukes not that long ago and that WIll wasn't telling her about her father's visit. SHe was holding the baby when he came out onto the porch.

"How's my little family?" WIll asked. Alicia smiled at him as she held Luke in a baby blanket. "We're doing fine. Will, what happened earlier today? You seemed a little tense about something earlier". Alicia hoped her dad hadn't been harassing the Duke family lately. 

Will smiled faintly as he sat down on the swing next to his wife and pulled her and Luke into his arms, resting his chin on top of her blonde curls. "I'm okay, Al," Will said, running his fingers lightly on the slender arm that was around his neck.  
"Are you sure? You looked so upset, Will," Alicia asked, her ice-blue eyes reflecting her worry. Will looked at his wife and then his son.  
"It's all right. Nothing for you to worry about," Will said, massaging her face gently.  
"Will, please. I love you. I want to know if something is bothering you," Alicia pleaded, running her free hand through his dark hair.  
"It's your father, Alicia. He came to Hazzard the day Luke was born and he's causing trouble," Will said wearily.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Alicia asked, putting the baby in his basinette that was by the swing and sitting next to Will again.  
Will pulled her back into his arms and rubbed her back gently. "I didn't want to worry you, Baby," Will said.  
"Will, he can't make us divorce, can he?" Alicia looked up at him.  
Will gripped her face with his hands so he could look in her eyes. "Not without our consent. Also we have our son. Nothing is going to take you or Luke from me. Now kiss me, Alicia," Will said, pressing his lips against hers firmly. Alicia kissed him back, but he could tell she was scared by the way she gripped his shoulders.  
"I love you, Will," Alicia breathed softly.  
"I love you too. More than you'll ever know," Will said, repeatedly kissing her lips, chin, and forehead.  
By dinner time all was good and Alicia was in a better mood. After feeding Luke his bottle the family sat down to the dinner table.

Alicia smiled happily as everyone sat down to eat. This was how the Dukes like to get together to have a good meal and to discuss how their day had gone. Bo talked about his job as a sheriff and how it was lonely during the day without having someone to talk to.

"Sounds like you need you a girlfriend. You need to find you some special girl out their Bo." Luke joked not knowing his brother was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, maybe I do. if Will and you can find someone, so can I". he took a sip from his coke bottle.

"The County Fair is coming up", Alicia said "I saw it in the paper. Maybe we should all go to it". Luke laid in his bassinet in the living room still sound asleep.

"The Fair sounds great. I haven't been in years", replied Lori looking at Luke. Fall was Lori's favorite time of year.

"The Fair sounds great. All the music, the rides, the candy", said Sandra.

"Not to mention the food is great", said Nathan in amusement. He was all up for it. He could find girls his age their.

"Fair it is then next week. From now on, it'll be family tradition", said Luke.

THe End! 


End file.
